They've Finally Bonded
by Vidka
Summary: “Loving you is breaking me down. It’s becoming my weakness.”; “Love isn’t a weakness, Rima. Never. It’s just a new strength you’ve never discovered.” Never would Rima expect to learn so much from a punishment. Rimahiko.
1. The Kid

**Hey!! This is my first Shugo Chara fanfic and it's. . .**

**RIMAHIKO!!!!! YAYAY!!**

**I wanna thank WantingFreedom for writing the story "Meet Nadeshiko" that inspired me to make this fanfic.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or any of it's components. This is just a fanfic. You'd be absolutley retarded to think that a girl my age owns Shugo Chara. Seriously, just go check the credits of the show :P**

**ENJOY!!!!**

"Rima-chan. . ."

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL DO YOU WANT, NAGAY?!?!", half shouted the blonde petite.

It was pretty much a normal day at Seiyo. Rima sat next to Nagi in all of her classes, so this new school year is going to be real interesting…

"Rima, could I borrow your eraser, please?", Nagi asked politely.

"…" Rima's face was reddening with anger. "You actually bother me just so you could borrow an eraser, huh?". Nagi didn't know what to say. Rima's glare was so intimidating, that anyone who looked at it could get in a coma. Today, Rima gave Nagi a "minor" glare. "Do you think this is funny?!". Nagi felt like running away. '_Why didn't I stay in Europe as Nadeshiko.._?' he thought.

"YOU THINK ASKING ME TO BORROW AN ERASER IS FUNNY, NAGAY?!?!". Rima's glare was slowly turning up to "major" now… Nagi didn't know whether to laugh, or to cringe, so he just kept silent, holding in severe laughter.

"Why you son-of-a—"

"ALRIGHT, CLASS!!!! Time to go home!!" announced the teacher. '_Saved by the bell_' thought Nagihiko in relief.

As Nagi, walked out of class, he could sense Rima giving him the middle finger. It seemed funny to Nagi. Seeing such a small finger mean such big things!! Nagi thought everything Rima did was funny. She was so small, but so much went on in her brain!!! It was hilarious.

"Fujisaki-san, what's going on with Mashiro-san?", asked one of Nagi's best friends, Tadase. Nagi had a lot of friends, but when it came to _best_ friends, he only had a few—Tadase, Amu, Kukai, Yaya, and. . ._Rima_. He had to admit, he couldn't get enough time with the girl who hated his guts more than she hated someone who disgraces the Bala-Balance. It was as if time together isn't ever quite enough. How was he going to respond to Tadase…?

"She's pissed at me cause I asked her to use the eraser.", Nagi responded, half-laughing. The concept just sounded too retarded to be true. And speaking of the word. . .

RETARDED: One who is mentally ill or mentally weakened.

Rima loved to insult people, and when she did, it was mostly "You're retarded". Was it because she thought she was so smart? We do not know. Nowadays, people overlook the term and don't even use it correctly anymore! Just like the word gay…

ANYWAYS!!!! BACK TO THE STORY!!! Rima knew she was wrongly using it, but didn't care. As long as it was an insult. People these days. . .

"Mashiro-san never got angry at me when I asked to use her eraser." Tadase said. "In fact. . ." he thought for a moment with a strange smug-ish look on his face, "She even _gave_ me an eraser for Christmas! And another one for my Birthday!". Tadase seemed to be pleased with himself. Getting an eraser from Rima would be like seeing a cow actually fly over the moon. She hardly ever gave gifts to anyone, unless the gifts were unwanted.

"_Are you shitting me?!?!"_, Nagi thought. "_She gave me a freaking _bra_ for my birthday!". _He felt like screaming it out loud. He was angry that his friend had gotten better attitude from Rima than he did. But instead of cussing, he spoke what was on his mind.

"Well, that's what I would expect from a girl like her to a guy like you", he said with his trademark smile.

"What's that supposed to mean, Fujisaki-san?" said Tadase with a sudden anger. His face slowly turned into a pout, and his eyebrows edged. He looked like a rabic bull, but he tried to look like a tough guy, "I'm not interested in Mashiro-san, so don't go thinking I'm going to steal your girl, okay!?"

"Right, and that's cause you don't want your precious Amu-chan to think that you don't actually love her, am I correct?", he said with an icy tone. "But too bad Amu doesn't love, or even like you back, cause last time I checked, she and Ikuto are going hardcore." Out of nowhere, a group of people gathered around where Nagihiko and Tadase are, screaming the single word that could ruin their friendship: Fight.

The chanting grew louder: fight, fight, _fight_, FIGHT!! Somewhere among the crowd of people, Nagi felt Rima's presense and tensed. This was really embarassing. . .

But then he heard her chant for a fight as well! Along with Amu and Yaya, who were always seen with her. Nagi took this as a chance to show off to Rima.

'_If they_ _want a fight, then they'll get one"_ thought Nagi. "Rhythm.", he whispered quietly to his chara, "lone me your power for a moment"

"Okay", responded his always happy chara. Rhythm was born from Nagi's love of basketball. And in my opinion, Rhythm was pretty darn awesome! He looks NOWHERE near a rabid bull! Tadase should be jealous~

Anyways, in Beat Jumper mode, Nagi was, like, REALLY buff. Except you can't really see the muscles. They were like _invisible_ muscles. Just when Nagi was about to put those invisible muscles to good use…

"ALRIGHT YOU FILTHY LARVAES, YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HALLWAY!!!!!!", roared a deep, terrifying voice. Everyone knew the drill. Stay away from the school bully before he could get to you. This guy was really fierce. Naturally, he was told on many, many times, by he recieved excellent grades, so the teachers didn't bother to punish him. Also, all the girls loved him. They thought he was cute! Which was a reason why all the guys hated him. . ."DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?! GET THE BOLONGA OUT!!!". From within the huge gang circling the owner of that voice, came out---

A seven year old boy?


	2. Totally Busted

**I wanna mention my two awesome reveiwers for the first chappie!**

**WantingFreedom**

**LaharlCrazy1120**

**Alright everyone, ENJOY!!!!**

"Ya heard right! I want you out of this hallway pronto!", the boy said through his voice changing device thingy.

"Yo, Hikaru!", challenged a female's voice. "You gotta knock it off! Your attitude is totally bitchy, and you always act like you own this school. Well, you don't, and I recommend you get yourself out of here". Everyone turned around and saw, to their surprise, _Rima Mashiro,_ the little girl, _yelling_ at little Hikaru. She's gonna get messed up by his little possy. Nagi was practically stone still. The girls were automatically mumbling about how gutless Rima was, but were admiring her at the same time. Amu was saying how she should have been doing that instead of Rima. Tadase just couldn't believe his ears!

Kukai was thinking about how fat people smell weird. **(Which they totally do LOL)**

Hikaru's reaction was _priceless_, though. His mouth hung open, and his face was all red, and he looked as if he could just run away any second. For the first time since he attended this school, he actually seemed defenseless—even with his group of 6th graders following him. Rima seemed satisfies with herself, as if she'd just won a big award. Everyone thought she deserved to. But someone in the school knew that it was a stupid thing to do, to go picking on a little kid, and thought it would be better to leave him alone. Someone who apparently knew everything. How stalkish!

"Well?!?!", she continued tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come on, guys, let's get away from here", he referred to his gang. They quickly left the hallway, everyone silent, with weird expressions on their face. Did Rima actually _succeed_ in talking back to Hikaru? She sure did! This moment is SO going in the yearbook!

The bell rang, so all the kids hustled to their designated classes. When Rima ran, she dropped something from her pocket. Reluctantly, Nagi picked it up. The glowing item was. . .

Rima's POV

Oh gosh, I can't believe I stood up to the school bully like that! Now I feel like a bully. Now I feel like a hypocrite for thinking I was a bully when i hate them. I don't know what went through me, though. What in the world got to me?

From behind me, I could hear some girls whispering about me. I wonder what they were saying? Maybe they're trashing about me? Not again. . .

Well, today I'm just satisfied that Hikaru didn't make his stupid followers beat anyone up. I feel so accomplished.

And also, what drove Nagi and Tadase to fight? Nag-gay looked ready to whoop Tadase's ass! I sighed. Maybe that's just what boys do. Fight for no apparent reason. And plus, Tadase stole my eraser for Christmas, so Nagi would be doing me a big favor by kicking the shit out of him.

The bell rang for the next class, and I felt I was missing something. And forgetting something, too. But it's probably my imagination. I don't usually forget anything, and why would anyone be retarded enough to steal something from me?

Royal Garden—Normal POV

"So Rima had another _egg?!_", everyone asked. Nagi showed it to them. It was orange, like her other one, but this one had a more graceful pattern on it. The design on her egg looked similar to Nagi's, but in a way, better, because they glowed and changed colors.

"Yeah, but what I want to know is: What dream was that egg born from? It looks so.._.strange_" Nagi replied. He was really interested of what that egg will hatch to. Who wouldn't be? A glowing egg! You'd have to be blind to not give a thought about that thing.

Suddenly, Rima entered the Royal Garden with an irritated look on her face to see Kukai, Tadase, and Nagi sitting at the table drinking tea. . .which they do a lot. She wondered where Amu and Yaya were. '_Maybe shopping?_' she thought. '_But why didn't they invite...me?'_

"Hello, Rima-chan", greeted Nagi with a smile. He always made sure he was the first person to greet Rima, and he succeeded as well.

"Hi, Nag-gay", she responded in a monotone. "Aren't you and Tadase in a fight?"

"We made up", he said plainly. "All buddies again! By the way, are you looking for anything? You look like you're looking for something." He gave his "I know something" smirk.

Rima's face turned red now. She'd known him and his multiple facial expressions all too well. _He knows_, she thought. "Okay, Nagifreako, how did you find out, and how many people did you tell?". She looked as if she were ready to stab someone--literally. Everyone at the table was thinking to themselves, 'Run, Nagi'. But he just sat there, looking as if Rima didn't scare him. Truthfully, he didn't know whether Rima scared him or not. He knew for sure that Rima _amused_ him. Which was one of the many, many reasons why he couldn't get enough of her!

"Do not worry, Rima-chan. I only told Kukai and Tadase. No one else.", he said calmly.

"That's bull-crap", she stated with a glare of hate in her eyes. "Everyone in the entire school knows Kukai can't keep a secret for more than three seconds. Now explain how you found out".

Rima turned her head slightly, only to look at Nagi straight in the eyes, but not with hate or anger, for the very first time. There was sadness, and worry. Curiosity rose inside Nagi, wondering why she was so concerned about that egg. Everyone has a egg! What's the big deal?

"Rima, it fell out of your pocket. I just picked it up, as anyone would, and---

Oh snap. Is that a whiteout pen you're holding?!". Kukai and Tadase dropped their tea on the floor and broke the glass of the expensive China cups, but that was the least of their worries right now. What was on their mind was: Is that really a white out pen?!

In fact, it was a white-out pen, and as I said before, Rima was well ready to stab someone, and today, it's Nagi. Everyone knew that whiteout pens seriously hurt. A few years ago, someone got hit with a whiteout pen, and that's when they were banned from the school. And the whiteout in whiteout pens make you get all itchy! Who the hell wants to get itchy? It shocked everyone to see that Rima had one with her. Kukai and Tadase quickly and cautiously exited the room, but was peaking through a hole from the outside.

"Five bucks on Rima" bet Kukai.

"No sugar-pop, babe", Tadase responded in the same voice. Did he just say no sugar-pop? And call Kukai a babe? What the hell? He knew he was hot, but not to the extent of attracting other _guys_. Oh, bother. . .

Rima Character Transformed with KusuKusu, so that she had the ability to hold Nagi still with Tightrope Dancer.

"Nagihiko, you drove me to this. . .", was what she said. She wanted to be like other girls and give him a hug, say it's okay, and get it over with. But Rima wasn't like other girls. She wasn't acting like herself lately, because she never got violent with other people before.

She felt her hand gripping the whiteout pen get lower, nearing Nagi's skin by the moment. But suddenly the headmaster entered the Royal Garden.

"Tadase, I need you to—OH MY!!!!". Tsukasa dropped all his paperwork on the floor, but like the cup of tea to Kukai and Tadase, it didn't matter. What mattered was making sure Rima didn't stab Nagi.

"Mashiro-san and Fujisaki-san! To my office!!!" he shouted. Then, he turned around and added "Don't dilly dally!"

_We're screwed. . ._


	3. I Wanna Be Your Friend

**Hi guys! :D**

**I'm back with a new chapter! You RimaHikos are gonna love the punishment I came up with :]**

**Also, thanks to my reviewers, who make me feel warm enough inside with their kind words that I don't have to sleep with a blanket ^_^**

**They are:**

**WantingFreedom [Seriously, read her genius story]**

**LaharlCrazy1120**

**Lolicurls**

**Alright, so here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

_In Tsukasa's Office…_

"Do you know how much commotion you two make all the freakin' time?" shouted the chairman.

"No", Nagi and Rima responded simultaneously. Rima was _this_ close to stabbing Nagihiko. And Nagi was _this_ close to whooping Tadase's ass today. Rima was going to get double punishment because she hurt Hikaru's feelings… It never was a good thing to yell at someone younger than you. It was always polite, however, to show respect for both your elders and those younger than you.

"The both of you" he started, "put this school on jeopardy of loosing our coveted position of one of the top ten in Japan! And now you both begin to lie?" It was a fact that the school was prestigious, and you'd be lucky to get in. The chances of kids getting into this school nowadays was as rare as someone winning the lottery. "Lying is an absolute right in this world, but is it really a right at all to begin with? Think about it."

"No", the two repeated once more. They were clearly not good with Tsukasa's constant logic. In fact, it seriously pissed everyone in the school off, him trying to be so smart. Last week, he went up to Amu and said:

_"You constantly tell people they need to change. But aren't you the one who needs to change, Hinamori-san? Being a hypocrite won't get you a boyfriend"_

That was when Amu kicked him in the crotch super hard. It hurt so bad, he had to put one of his Dora & Boots **[Don't own] **bandages on it.

"Rima-chan", he began again. "What is it that you hate the most?" Rima was about to say how her parents always fought over her, but don't realize that they also end up fighting _against_ her. But instead, she said that she hated Nagi, which was false. She didn't hate him, but she didn't like him either. "Ah, I see. Then you give me the satisfaction of assigning your punishment...", Tsukasa went on with a weird look on his face. He looked like a drunken raccoon, but everyone could tell he tried to look cool and as if he were deep in thought. He does that often. Guess it runs in the family!

Both Nagi and Rima sat on the floor, since there were no chairs in the office, thinking to themselves '_We're so_ _totally screwed. Tsukasa comes up with the most stupidest punishments ever…_'

"Okay, well I've decided! You two are…", he paused, just to--_put his hands in his pants?!?!_ Rima and Nagi's eyes twitched at the sight. "Sorry, kids! Had to make sure Dora felt comfy in there! Anyways, your punishment is…"

……

……

……

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO CHAVI ISLAND!!! **[As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't exist in Japan]**"

"What the hell are you talking about? I've never heard of that island", Rima said.

"I agree with the blond homicide. What kind of punishment is that?", Nagi brought up. Rima ignored that extra comment at the begininning, only because she was too pissed at Tsukasa for making her live with Nagi.

"One—Chavi Island is not an island. It's a hotel. _Named_ Chavi Island. Second—you two get along like straight guys and that blonde nephew of mine, Tadase, so I thought this would be a chance for you two to bond". Tsukasa spoke as if he didn't know how insane he was. Nagi was worried. Two preteens…in a hotel room…_alone_. And Rima hasn't even begun to menstruate yet! Which meant there's nothing like pregnancy to hold Nagi back when he gets horny, which most likely he will...Which meant that…

"TSUKASA FOOL, THIS IS NO PUNISHMENT!! THIS IS MURDER!!!" shouted Rima, interrupting Nagi's thoughts while giving her signature glare at high velocity.

"Actually", began Nagi. "I think this would be a very well ideal punishment for us. I would really like to get to know you better—,"

"EXCELLENT!!!" the principal interrupted! "PACK YOUR BAGS!!! I'M VERY GOOD FRIENDS WITH THE MANAGER, SO DON'T HESITATE TO ASK FOR A CONDOM STASH!!! It's the Trojan brand". He said the last part raising his eyebrows up and down.

_Royal Garden_

"WHAT!?", exclaimed everyone at the table. Amu, Tadase, and Yaya were in pure shock. They couldn't believe that the Queen and Jack had to go away for a month!

"I'm sorry everyone, but I must meet with Nadeshiko in England. She needs me…", Nagi easily lied. He was very good at acting. How could someone who pretended to be a girl _not_ be a good actor?! He wore a skirt for most of his life, poor boy!

"And I have to go visit my Aunt in Seoul, Korea. She wants custody of me since my parents aren't very good with what they're supposed to do…". Rima was an excellent liar as well. This was another reason why Rima disliked Nagi. He always knew when she was lying, and usually when Rima lied, it was to everyone. So now she rarely lies.

"Well, if the Jack and Queen are gone," began Amu. "Then who will take your places? Your jobs are very important!". They both thought about this for a while, until Tadase spoke up.

"We can have _Kukai_ take his old position of Jack until Nagi returns from his trip!". Only Nagi and Amu heard that he pacifically emphasized Kukai's name. What was up with that? God, more than just the animal like facial expression runs in the family! So does weirdness. God, Utau would seriously get so pissed at Kukai…

"Yaya thinks having Kukai come back for a while is an excellent idea!!!" Yaya said. Tadase sweat dropped with the Eru eyes.

"Alright, Kukai is on his school vacation, so why not? But now what about the Queen…" Amu's statement trailed off into a question, which left everyone thinking for a while.

"How about Utau-chi?!", Yaya proposed. " Yaya hasn't seen Utau in a loooong time!!!!" Tadase fell off his chair anime-style, but no one noticed. Then he got back up, looking bothered with Yaya's suggestion.

"Yaya, I don't know if we should have Utau be temporary Queen, I mean, she and Kukai don't get along very---,"

"Okay! Thanks, Utau!" Amu flipped close her cell phone, and then told everyone, "She'll do it! But only if she gets to keep a cape…"

"That's lame", Rima said dully.

"Well, at least we have someone to take over for the while, right?" Amu responded. Tadase continues to moan in the corner to himself. '_Why Utau, WHY?!?!?'_

While Tadase was crying his heart out, Rima walked over to Nagihiko. "May I speak to you for a moment?". Naturally, he responded "Yes, Rima-chan". Amu went to go meet Ikuto somewhere, and Yaya had to go home, since it _was_ getting dark.

"Nagihiko, I was thinking, that since we're going to be living in that hotel room together for the rest of the trimester, we should try to get along".

"Rima-chan, are you up to something?" Nagi said unsurely.

"Nagihiko, I want to be your friend". She mumbled the last part. Nagi couldn't believe his ears. Rima was so full of surprises. Those words rang a million times in Nagi's ear. '_I want to be your friend, I want to be your friend, I want to be your friend…'_

"Rima, do you mean that?", he said, with a glisten in his eyes.

"Yes. I'm tired of us acting like rivals for Amu's friendship, when we both know that goes completly to Utau. I hate how you try to bug me to get me to release my laughter. I hate how you succeed in that. And most importantly, I hate how---"

**Okay, everyone, that's it XP**

**I paused it right there, cause I'm not very good with fluff-ness, which is coming up a lot in the next chapter. Someone give me some suggestions? Also, if you have anything to fill in the last quote with, that would be great. I was gonna put "I hate how you make me adore you" or something, but a sudden mood swing is all too... _fanfictiony_, ya know?**


	4. How Do I Feel About Her?

**LOL I was gonna wait till I had 10 reviews, then update, but then I couldn't resist XD**

**Also, thanks to LaharlCrazy1120 for giving me some ideas ^_^**

**Okay, well, here it is! Chapter four of my fic!!**

**And I try to update as much a possible, but sometimes, I don't think I'll do very well at that, since I do AMVs…**

**Okay, you all remember: I don't own Shugo Chara XP**

**YOU DO!!!! LOL Just kidding ^_^**

…

**I **_**think**_

_Recap_

"…_and I hate how you—,"_

_Chapter 4_

"Alright, kiddies, time to go!!! The manager wants you two to get in that room NOW, before they're all taken!!!" interrupted Tsukasa. Rima was just gonna say something that would change everything between she and Nagihiko, and that lolo-head of a principal ruined it!!! "Now did you two alert your parents?" None of them had told their parents about their, uh, _punishment_. Rima's would just freak out, and Nagi's would just…actually, would they care!?

"Do you want _me_ to tell them? They'd understand me, since I'm the principal, you know?". That was true, they _would _believe Tsukasa if he told them what was going on. But there was a 50 percent chance that the parents would freak out anyways.

"Fine", answered Nagi, with suspense.

"Whatever", rudely answered Rima. "My mom should be the only one home today, so if someone picks up, it's her"

"Gotcha".

_Rima's House_

Rima's dad was lazily sitting on the leather couch, enjoying an ice-cold beer after a long hell of a day of work. Her mom was going to be at the spa for a week, trying to remove those wrinkles she's recently gotten, and sorta forced him to watch the house while she was gone. Suddenly, the phone rang. He let it ring a few more times, just because he was lazy, then answered it.

"Hello?", he said in his deep cranky voice.

"_Hello, hot, sexy woman" _answered the other line. Rima's dad was just plain flabbergasted! What the hell did that man just call him?!? Tsukasa, on the other line, just thought that "Rima's mom" had the most freaking deepest woman voice. "_This is the principal of your daughter's school. Listen, funky babe, we're gonna be going camping for a month because of a school fieldtrip. Are you down, groovy mama?"_

"What. The. ****. Are you some sort of gay holistic psychopath!? Why are you flirting with me in 80's slang?! You just STFU and don't ever think about calling again, retarded Gaylord!!!". And he wasn't even drunk yet…

_With Tsukasa, Nagi, and Rima_

Nagi and Rima just stared at their principal. Weren't teachers supposed to be wise, calm, and smart? What the hell is that living creature with the phone standing in front of them?

"Okay, Rima, I think your mom said yes!" Tsukasa said normally. '_I knew my hot-pick up skills would work'_

"You lie to her and you flirted with her while she is still unhappily committed to my father. You disgust me".

"Mashiro-san! That was such a well-described sentence! I shall raise your English grade~" '_I can't get over how deep her mom's voice is!'_. "Fujisaki-san, shall I call your parents for you?"

"Uh…" Nagi had to think about his one. But would he rather have Tsukasa flirt with his mom, or tell his mom himself? No brainier, Nagi! "I'll be the one to tell her…"

"But you children are so insecure when you inform your parents about your whereabouts these days! Are you sure you don't want a professional like _me_ to tell her?"

"Yeah, I'm sure…"

"Okay, children! Go home, get our stuffs, and I'll meet you here in 10 minutes!" he said in a singsong voice. "Don't dilly-dally!

Nagi and Rima couldn't believe what a stupid person their principal was. But still, they could've avoided this if Rima just kept her cool and not try to stab Nagi, right? But she wouldn't have been tempted to stab Nagi if he had just minded his business and let her egg stay on the floor where it fell. Rima felt it was her fault that they were in trouble now. She knew she was never going to be on friendly terms with Nagihiko.

"Rima-chan, are you okay? You seem deep in thought" Nagi asked with concern. "I can walk you home to get your stuff if you like".

"Thank you, Nagihiko". She smiled. "That sounds nice".

'_I can't believe Rima is being so kind to me_' Nagi thought. _What's going on? I thought we were made to hate each other? I might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Or should I do the right thing and ask her why she's acting like this?'_

"Nagihiko, now you seem to be the one deep in thought". He hadn't noticed, but now they were in front of her door. "Please wait for me, it'll just take 5 minutes to get what I need…". He hadn't noticed that they were holding hands the whole way to Rima's house. He would let go, though. He hadn't noticed that he wouldn't let go either. "Nagi, let go"

"Oh, right, sorry". He smiled after her. '_How do I feel about Rima?'_

_Ten Minutes Later_

Tsukasa's car was as messy as the kids' swimming pool, just not as wet. It even _smelled_ like a kids' swimming pool! How much longer till they get there?

"21 bottles of pop on the wall~" sang Tsukasa. **(A/N: SHUT UP!!! YOU'RE GONNA GET THIS STORY COPYRIGHTED!!!!) **But for some strange reason, he stopped singing immediately and drove quietly to whole time with weird possessed eyes. Finally, they were at Chavi Island Hotel. "Okay, children, we're here!" As soon as Nagi and Rima got out of the car, they looked up and couldn't believe what was in front of their eyes. It was a hotel that looked more like a castle, and as if it had 500 floors! The walls were painted gold, and it even showed them their reflection. How could they have never ever heard of this hotel before? It looked absolutely magnificent!

The inside was even _better_ if that was possible. There was a chocolate fountain SMACK in the middle of the HUGE lobby. Mini geysers shot out in a line near every wall, which were not painted, but were imprinted with red _velvet! _Nagi and Rima couldn't wait to see their rooms.

"Excuse me" spoke Tsukasa to the man at the front counter. "Can I request Mr. FluffyRainbowFish at this moment?"

"Right away, sir" he answered politely. "YO, BOB!!!! SOME BLONDE GUY IS ASKING FOR YOU!!!!" he said turning around

"Oh, right away, good chum, straight away!" said a British accented voice. He wasn't British, though. He was just being a poser.

"His name is _Bob FluffyRainbowFish_?!" asked Nagi with surprise.

"Yeah, I wish I had a coolioso name like that" answered Tsukasa. '_Thank God I don't_'' thought Nagi.

"TSUKASA!!!" said a fat man with a top hat and weird mustache. He dressed like one of those people who worked at the circus, and was as fat as one, too. If Kukai were here, he'd ask why that fat dude smelled weird.

"Ah, Mr. FluffyRainbowFish…" Tsukasa greeted back.

"Don't call me that, dear friend, that's so uncool!" he said with a stern voice. "I changed my last name to BipideeBopideeBoo!" Nagi and Rima just stood there, listening in on their convosation until Nagi interrupted.

"Okay, whatever, dude. Can we just get our room now?!"

"Why, you rude boy! You can _forget_ about using my condom stash!!! _MHMM HM!!_" he said the last part snapping his plump fingers around his head. "But whatever, here is your Room Key! It also makes a very good knife, if you try it!"

Tsukasa left, and Nagi and Rima hurriedly ran to their room, just to get away from BipideeBopideeBoo. He was ten times worse than Tsukasa right there! When they opened the door, they saw…

"What. The. Hell" Nagi said.

The room they were staying in had a heart shaped bed, a heart shaped TV, and a heart shaped window, HEART SHAPED EVERY THINGS!!!!!

"Rima-chan… This room is really freaking me out"

"I sorta like it" she said hesitantly. "It's really cute, and I think if this is how Tsukasa wants us to bond, then will do". She threw her bags on the floor and ran to the restroom. While she was in there, Nagihiko threw himself on the bed, thinking hard about Rima. How did he feel about her? Then he started to think about all the things he'd said about love.

'_When does the boundary of liking someone turn into love?'_

He and Rima never liked each other to begin with, and when he thinks that she's about to hate him the most, she begins to…_like_ him? What a personality change…but was it for the bad or the better? Nagi sighed. There was only one thing to do at a time like this: Listen to hardcore dirty music.

Nagi rushed to get his things, so he'd forgot his iPod at home! Would Rima let him borrow hers?

"Rima-chan, I need to borrow your iPod, please". He wasn't sure of what she would say. Would she make a fuss out of it? Nagi was reminded of the eraser incident… He shivered at the memory.

"Go ahead, Nagi!!!" she said from inside the restroom. Her iPod was on the coffee table, so Nagi grabbed it and turned it on. As soon as the screen lit up, he saw that the song she was last listening to was "About You Now" by Miranda Cosgrove **[Don't own]**. '_Why would Rima listen to such a girly song like this?', _he thought while reading the lyrics.

_Maybe I'm wrong, you decide _

_Should've been strong, yeah I lied_

_Nobody gets me like_

_You_

_I know everything changes_

_I don't care where it takes us_

_But I know how I feel_

_About you_

_Can we bring_

_Yesterday back around?_

_Cause I know_

_How I feel about you now_

_Not a day pass me by_

_Not a day pass me by_

_When I don't think about you…_

_And there's no moving on_

_Cause I know you're the one_

_And I can't be without you…_

_Can we bring_

_Yesterday back around?_

_Cause I know_

_How I feel about you now_

Nagi heard this song many times on the radio before and knew that some parts were cut off. Nagi could tell Rima was the one who cut off some parts of the song, cause it sounded a little choppy at some points. Did she do it so it matched her situation better? That can't be true! '_She hates me, she hates me'_ he kept on reminding himself. But the words '_I wanna be your friend'_ contrasted that thought and repeated in his head over and over. Nagi went to go check the properties for this song.** [A/N: I think this function is only available for iPod Touch]**

_Added: 17 hours ago_

_Listened to: 108 times_

Nagihiko didn't get it! Why would Rima become so attached to this song that she would listen to it 108 times!? It shouldn't mean anything to a cold person like her. _'Maybe you misunderstood. Maybe she's a warm, pure person on the inside. Maybe _I'm_ the cold one'. _He went to the playlist menu and saw that Rima only had one playlist. When he tapped it, it lead him to a short list of songs—all he once again considered girly. Some of them were _What About Now?, Why Can't I?, Crushed, _and _My Life Would Suck Without You_ **[Don't own any of them]**. Nagi could tell that some of the songs were cropped because of their shorter timings.

'_This girl is really full of surprises'_


	5. We're Blinded From the Start

**Hey you guys! Here's the next installment of "What it Takes to Bond". It's not supposed to be funny, but meaningful and deep. It's in Nagi's POV, and I'm a girl, so tell me how I do :D**

**Also, the fat people thing…I have a phobia of fatties, so don't blame me XD**

**Nagi's POV**

'_How do I feel about Rima-chan?'_

That question was the waves of my ocean. It kept on swaying back to me, then would go away. My arms would reach out after it, wanting it to come back with some bottle with an answer in it. It wouldn't.

From outside the restroom on the bed, I could hear someone making their solemn way out of the restroom. It couldn't be anyone other than Rima, I'm sure. It was only her and I, right?

"Rima-chan, what are you doing?" I asked. She was looking around for something, but seemed satisfied when she found a blanket and a pillow. "Are you sleeping on the floor tonight?". A minute had passed for her to answer.

"Yes". She replied in her bored tone.

"Well, this bed is definitely big enough for two. I don't mind sharing with you at all, Rima-chan" I said with a smile, as always. Why am I so willing to share a bed with her?

"No". I walked up to her. Something wasn't right, because her voice sounded much stiffer and it sounded almost as if she were stuttering. I placed my hand on her shoulder, hoping she would allow me to.

"Rima-chan, are you—," and then she slapped me. And I looked her in the eyes for the first time today. They weren't the same priceless eyes I got lost in. I was astounded from what I had just encountered. "You are not…"

"How do you know, huh?! How would _you_ know whether I'm me or not?". How come I never realized before? How could I have been so blinded? Have the waves washed away my conscience?

"You just gave it away…". Stupid. "And Rima's eyes…" I placed my fist over my heart, looking down. My heart seemed to hurt. "Her eyes are the exact same beautiful shade as the radiance of an innocent angel." The faker looked at me. "Your eyes remind me of rusted pennies." I was now on the verge of tears. Men don't cry, men don't cry…

"Her hair is a golden cloud that floats over my thoughts. Your hair reminds me of gummy bears."

"Her voice has the same sweetness as a resonated golden harp. Yours just—"

"ENOUGH!!! ENOUGH!!! I'll tell you why I'm here"

"Try me". As if she could tell me why. Obviously she was just another fan girl wanting to share this honeymoon suite with me. Whoop.

"Okay, well just the other day, Rima got anonymous email from someone asking her on a date". Date? Rima—_date?_ ."She didn't know that you two were going to be in this room on the same day as her date, so she just decided she'll ask a taxi to take her here afterwards. She asked me to fake her for one night so she could go to her date. We switched when she went inside her house to 'get her stuff'"

"Wait, but how were you able to get in her house?"

"I'm her cousin, Riya, so her dad let me in."

"So that means…"

"Uh huh…"

"TSUKASA'S GAY!!!!" I can't believe it! Our principal is a gay, our principal might as well be a pedophile too!!! I saw her roll her eyes and sweat drop. "Okay, where is Rima?"

"Are you going to take her here?". I thought for a moment. Wouldn't Rima kill me if I took her away from her date? She'd hate me forever.

"No" I decided. "I'll just go see if she's having fun, then come back. You should get home, Riya." If she's Rima's cousin, I might as well be nice to her.

"Okay, she's at that new teen's club they just opened last week, not too far from here. Its call Amity Hearts". Oh! Rima told me so many times that she wanted to go there! I hope that's the only reason why she agreed to this date.

"Thanks"

**The Taxi**

Bleh. I despise taxis. The taxi drivers are so annoying, and they smell unacceptable. Double bleh, I'm starting to sound like Kukai, and Tadase has a thing for him. Speaking of a thing…

Rima Mashiro.

How in the world do I feel about her? "Excuse me, can you turn up the radio?" I asked. Music is always a great way to get your mind off something.

_Do you catch a breath_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back?_

_Like the way you do…_

_And I'm trying, trying_

_To walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going—_

"ANOTHER STATION, PLEASE!!!". God. What grown up man listens to Radio Disney? That station's full of Miley and Demi crap.

_Time together is just never quite enough…_

_When you and I are alone, why do I feel so at home?_

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

_We need time, only time…_

_So tell me, darling, do you wish we'd fall in love---_

"ANOTHER STATION!!!". First Disney crap and now the "My FM". My ass...

_There's always that one person_

_Who will always have your heart_

_You never see it coming cause_

_You're blinded from the start_

"Bleh, I'm expecting you to say 'ANOTHER STATION!!!!' ?" asked the fat, smelly taxi man.

"No, just let me listen to this song…"

Know that you're that one for me

_It's clear for everyone to see_

_Oh, baby, you_

_You will always be my boo…_

"Okay, sir, we're here!!"

"F*CK IT!!!!" I finally find a station I like and now this fat guy's making me leave. How rude sat people are.

"Kid, you're paying me extra just 'cause you cussed, and 'cause you pushed me around".

"Fine…" I gave him 20 bucks and left. I heard someone say 'WHOOT!!! THIS IS ENOUGH FOR DEODORANT _AND_ TOOTHPASTE!!!'. But it must've been my imagination. The air around me was stiff. Not because it was polluted, or anything, but because I can't breath well. Internal conflict, you know? And that song on the radio. That one line: _You're blinded from the start_.

Am I blinded? Or am I deaf? Love… When _does_ the boundary of like turns into love? When you have a crush, it's just in your brain, but when you are in love, you feel it through your whole body. So you have to be _horny_ to realize you're in love?

The club was so colorful. Well, not colorful in a kid way, but there's a lot of lights that make it look so cool. I've never been in a teen's club before. I was enjoying myself all _by_ myself, until I looked up and saw…Rima. Singing. With…_Hikaru?!_

_Yeah hey, hey_

That's how much I love you (yeah)  
That's how much I need you (yeah yeah yeah)

I could've sworn I saw her looking at me. Did she know I was here? Oh boy, she's gonna start singing like an angry bulldog._  
_

_And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile?  
And then I like you for a while  
No...  
_

Never mind, I take that back. She sounds like how she always sounds. Beautiful, harmonic….

_  
__**But you won't let me  
You upset me girl and then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did**_

Kill me now…Hikaru sounds like someone's ripping off all is hair out with a bandage. Horrible. I even saw Rima looking as if she was holding throw up._**  
**__  
But I hate it  
You know exactly what to do so that I can't stay mad at you for too long  
That's wrong but I hate it__**You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you  
**__  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (ohh)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (ooh)__**And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh  
Sad and it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact that I...  
Love you beyond a reason why (whyyy)  
And it just ain't right  
**__  
__**And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah yeah)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so  
**__  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss will make me weak  
But no one in this world  
Knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

yeahhhhh ohhhh ohhh  
oh yeah

It's how much I love you  
It's how much I need you  
It's how much I love you (ohh)  
It's how much I need you  
And I hate that I love you  
Sooooo  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you soo  
And I hate that I love you soo sooo

She's amazing!!! But why did she waste her beautiful voice with _him_? And when she looked at me…It wasn't a glare of hate, I swear. It was _compassion_. Rima+Compassion=She must've taken some alcohol she found somewhere and gotten drunk enough to look at someone with her honey eyes. But her eyes… I can't stop thinking about them. Her face, her silliness, her smile…

And then I felt it.

I felt my blood…did not feel like blood. I felt like I can fly across the whole world with a big smile on my face and not get tired. I sound like Santa Claus… But nonetheless I've never felt this feeling before! My body felt so light, so fragile now, as if anything that touched me would've broken me. But I'm not a broken statue. I'm a statue at its state of rebirth. I was leaning, but Rima was the force that kept me still. I knew what this was. And I didn't have to get horny to realize it.

_Love._

**Aw! How romantic! Nagi knows how he feels about Rima now ^_^**

**And he described his feelings at least twice in metaphor and simile form!!! XD**

**Alright, if you do, review please!!!**


	6. On the Bed

**I have so many different ideas about how my story should be. I'm already plotting the ending XP**

**Also, if you could help me, gimme some, I dunno, really good methaphors/similes?**

**Something like, "Her words broke me like glass"**

**Thanks, and enjoy this chapter of my story!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I licked my wacky fruit rollups fortune one day. It said I don't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters. Not really that wacky, actually…**

**Nagi's POV**

I walked—no—_ran _back to the hotel at lightning speed for two reasons. One: I'm in love, God damnit! Two: I had to get to the hotel before Rima does. If she knew I was spying on her, she'd kill me. If she's assuming I spied on her on her date, which I did, then I'll just gladly deny it.

Bob BippideeBopideeBoo chased me as I ran passed the hallway to the elevators. "Oh dear boy, your fly is open~".

"I don't give a hoot!"

**Our Room**

I quickly got changed and jumped in bed. I want Rima to think I'm asleep when she gets here.

Cause we're blinded from the start…

I know for a fact I'm not blinded by anything anymore. I'm not deaf, mentally retarded, giving off STDs, or anything. I'm enlightened. Love has awaken me, and I don't want to go to sleep. I want to hold hands with Rima, where she doesn't mind if I do. I want to throw rocks at her window and serenade her to sleep. I want to be the one she runs to when she gets a bad grade. I want to stop sounding so cliché. I don't know whether it's normal for a guy my age to be so influenced by love. It's almost sissy.

But I don't care.

I'm in love! What did I ever do wrong?

Looking around the heart-shaped room, I sighed happily, finally content with something our duranged principal had done. And finally, I fell asleep, whispering my favorite word instead of counting sheep.

'Rima'

**Rima's POV**

I thought I saw him there. On my "date". And about why I went there—don't ask. 'Cause I'm going to answer anyway. He emailed me saying if I don't meet him at AmityHearts this night, he'd tell his "vicious" dad to come rape me. What a great way to make someone go out with you!

Am I seeing things? I thought while I was in the taxi on the way home (I had the most retarded, stinky driver) I saw _him_. Nagihiko. Of all things I could be seeing, why did it have to be him?!

I slowly walked throught the lobby. I was tired, cause I was forced to sing tonight. _Sing_. I feel like puking. But I got an applause at least! The elevator ride was slow. People kept on making stops and getting on, so I was in there for an hour. This song started playing. Another lovey dovey song I would have to download when I get home.

_I see you from time to time but I still feel light_

_My boo…_

_Even though we used to argue it's alright_

_My boo…_

_Even thought there's another man who's in my life_

_You will always be_—**Ding!**

"Madam, this is your floor, I believe?", asked some dude with acne who was epic failing at being polite.

"F*CK IT!!!!" **(A/N: Dejavu, anyone? 8D**) That song made my heart pound. I made my stomach flip. It made me want to…change.

I slowly walked in the room. Riya had better fooled him. I gave her 10 bucks, for crying out loud! Luckily, Nagi was already asleep. I took a shower right after I saw Nagi was sleeping, and slipped into my pajamas. I filled the sink with warm water, and put my egg in there, hoping it would make it hatch sooner. I wonder what it will be? What dream it came from? I wouldn't know. Though I should.

Where was Riya? She must've been successful, and went home while he was sleeping. Where would _I_ sleep? I focused my eyes on the empty half of the only bed that Nagi was sleeping on. No chance. Until hell freezes over.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Gosh, he's so warm!! And a heavy sleeper. I sorta cuddles up against his chest to keep me warm. It peeves me off like crazy to say this, but this was the best sleep I have ever had in my life. It was quiet, warm, cozy, and peaceful. But it had to be shared with Nagi. The only thing that can be heard was our silent breathing, and the powerful poundings of our hearts. The rhythm of our hearts beated stimataneously, as if they were calling out to eachother. It creeped me out, how close we are when we don't speak, than when we do speak.

It's not body language. It's not "Actions speak louder than words". It's…I don't know. What is this?!

**Nagi's POV**

Look who finally came around. You guessed it—Rima. She was snuggling in my chest just like I wanted! This is what it feels like to be with the one you love. You feel so replenished, so revived. Wer'e opposites, Rima and I. We are two separate pieces that can be put together properly, totally contrasting, but doesn't that relieve you to hear that two people of different personalities can complete the other?

"Naghiko…" What was that? Dreaming about me?

"Yes…?" I said teasingly.

A weird silence rose. I could tell Rima woke up and was ready to explode!!!

"Hug me tighter…" Oh God. I love this girl.

"If that's what you insist"

And we slept together, hugging, both happy in eachother's company.

**That was just a filler chapter, I know, but when I showed this to my friend, she cried silently with a smile on her face. Well, and so I guess this is also to point out how they feel about eachother.**

**Well, that's it! Reviews are definitley accepted, and flames are used to help a Chimchar ignite it's tail :D**


	7. You Aren't Wearing a Bra

**Me:It's another chapter!!! NO. WAY! ****Yes way, and the next chapter is gonna be very, very, very, very...**

**Ikuto:Just stut up so the reader can read, will ya?**

**Me:Why don't _you_ shut up!!?**

**Ikuto:Ladies first.**

**Me:Touche...**

**The Next Morning--Rima's POV**

Oh. Em. Gee. Don't tell me. I actually slept in the same bed as Nagihiko. And he's _hugging_ me. I thought I was dreaming! But I wasn't. And that makes it all the better. But it made me feel unerving being so close to him, head to chest, his hand on my waist… I had to stop it.

"Nagihiko…"

"Yes?" he said. It was just like my dream last night! But it's time to wake up.

"Why are you hugging me?"

"You asked for it". I did? I asked him to hug me? Pfft. As if.

"I hate liars". And it was the truth. We all have the right to lie, but it's not really a right at all, isn't it? Wait. Oh God, I'm quoting Tsukasa. I sighed. Where did I go wrong with myself?

"Whatever you say, Rima. I'm going to take a shower, ne?"

"Go"

I sat upright in bed, looking for my iPod. I always listened to it before I get out of bed. It's really a routine now. Yesterday, I dreammed that when Nagi was hugging me, the background started getting all sparkly, and music started playing. It was the one I was listening to in that crowded elevator yesterday. He was such a gentleman in my dream. Once again, I sighed. A dream like that only happens in those fluffy mangas.

Even so, why that dream? Of all guys, why _Nagi?_ That crossdressing liar….him. I feel so indifferent around him. But it only started with one truth that accident;y made its way out of my mouth. '_I wanna be your friend'. _I wonder if that made him feel stranger around me.

Everyone thinks they know me, the kawaii chibi girl with a doll's hair and a baby's face.

That's a prejudice. Judging people on their looks is so medieval. But I don't want to be the princess everyone falls in love with. I want to be a normal citizen. As if that were ever to happen. Why me? Why am I the only one who looks down on myself?

So what song should I listen to today? Hm. I thought to myself for a moment. _On the Outside Looking In._ Bingo.

_You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
_

I found myself singing along now.

_The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

**Nagi's POV**

She's singing again. My heart dropped on the spot when that melody being perfectly sung resonated through my ears. I was tempted to be lulled to sleep. That voice could provoke me to do anything, but she could never know. I won't let her.

But before I knew it, she stopped singing and apparently got out of bed. I put on my pants, and went to the sink to brush my teeth. But I saw something in there. An egg. And it was glowing! So could it be Rima's? _Yes_. What? Did I just answer my own question? _Yes_. I need to go see a shrink about this….

_Yes_.

I sighed to myself. I can't figure Rima out. I just fuond out I loved her yesterday, but I don't know anything much about her. I know her eyes melt my heart, I know her smile makes my stomach do flips, and I know her words tear me apart. But this egg…

It gives off some kind of aura, you know? Like when you walk into a room, you automatically know if it belongs to someone good or bad? This egg in the sink floating on warm water, made me feel…uncomfortable.

So Rima's would-be self is a raper.

I should give Rima her egg if I want my face kept the way it is. I walked out the bathroom door with the egg in my hand.

"Rima-chan, you left your egg in the sink"

But she just stared at me with big eyes. _Don't look into them, don't look…._

"Rima?" I looked down at myself. I was shirtless. Hehe, I made Rima have naughty thoughts. If her egg hatched already, she would've pinned me down on the bed and did nasty things to me!!!

Oh, hurry up and hatch already, egg!

"Rima, why are staring at my bare, well-toned, muscular chest like that?" I asked her with a smirk.

She seemed at a lost for words.

"Your chest is _not_ well-toned. It's freaking pale. And muscular? Are you kidding me? If I pinch it, it'll go down. I bet you went on the lap-band or something". She made it too easy for me.

"So you admit you were observing me?"

Her face turned as red as roses and she made an angry face at me. Finally, someone gets the angry face right!

"Well, I see you aren't wearing the bra I gave you for Christmas. Are you ungrateful that I gave you a present for Christmas?" **(Chapter one people~)**

"Rima-chan, I AM A BOY!!!!" I said waving my arms in the air. I completely forgot about the egg in my hands. It flew across the room. I had to make a jump to catch it.

And I caught it! My basketball practices have really paid off!

But can you guess how and on who I landed on?

**OMG, who? Who did he land on? I must know!!!**

**Pfft. Wait, I'm the author *facepalm***

**You guys! I need your help! I don't know what Rima's egg should be!!! .**

**Suggestions are a big thank you ^_^**

**Reviews are a virtual hug**


	8. Yellow Tulips

**OMG, you all, guess what? I got to 20 reviews!!! ^0^**

**And I just bought Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Sky. I'm an Eevee!!! ^^**

**And my partner is a Vulpix.**

**I named them Nagi and Rima ^^**

**Imagining Nagi being so sweet is spectacular, so I'm going to make Nagi a sweetheart-gentleman ass in my story X3.**

**And also…I need a new name for this story. Suggestions are welcomed fer shure!!!**

**Enjoy!!!  
**

**Rima's POV**

There are times like these where I wonder why I developed a never-ending crush on Nagihiko Fujisaki, the cross-dressing pervert.

I know, for a fact, that men would do anything to get on top of a girl. They would make up any excuse to get what they want. I mean, come on! They think about doing "it" every seven seconds!!

But I didn't know whether to hate this position, or like it. I could feel how strong his heart was beating against mine. Hard.

I had a close up view of his red-as-our-bed face. But wait. That means he could see mine, and let me tell you, my face feels as red as fire.

But sadly, I was too tempted to look in his eyes as soon as they locked on mine. Now where was the key, God damnit!? It was like, I was glimpsing at heaven through his eyes.

On second thought, I'm officially loving this.

Only one thing could make this moment the best of my life.

"Nagihiko…" I whispered softly.

"Rima-chan" he replied, just as soft. It almost seemed as if he were just as confuzzled about this as I was. And I waited for him to lean. But he didn't.

What do I say? L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce…

**Royal Garden Kukai's POV**

Having Utau-chan coming here to replace Queen just seems a little…awkward. I don't think she'll enjoy seeing me again, since I totally powned her at that ramen contest. And what the hell will I do about Tadase? He just keeps coming on to me, but I'm pretty sure I'll just come onto Utau without realizing it. She's hot. And she's got a _real_ fit body. But will she ever go for _me_? Are you serious? Only 16 percent of girls hit on athletes.

But I guess if quitting becoming an athlete's what it takes for Utau to love me, then I'll do it.

I'll just be a fat, smelly hotel owner and pick on little kids and sound like I'm some Barney-wannabe pedophile.

Well, at least I'm not gay!!!

_And speaking of gay…_

"Souma-kun, I still have that picture of you I talk to whenever I'm missing you", said Tadase with a weird smile. Whoopdeedoo.

"Arigatou, King! I feel honored", I easily lied.

Suddenly, I felt the presence of someone entering the Royal Garden, and time stood still. The only thing that wasn't frozen was that gorgeous figure who ever so softly walked into the room.

"Konichiwa, Kukai! Long time no see!". Even though I haven't seen her in months, her voice hadn't changed at all. It was still just as sophisticated and had just a slight touch of honey. No surprise she is one of Japan's best singers.

I was too tempted to run up to her and hug her, saying things like, "Utau-chan! Have you missed me?"; "How have you been, sweetie?"; "UTAU!!! Why haven't you came to see me sooner?", and all that jazz. But instead, I found _her_ hugging _me, _and hugged back with a smile.

"What have you been up to lately?"

"You know, sports, school, practicing for the next ramen eating contest with _a certain blonde beauty_". I heard her giggle silently at my compliment. We always enjoy flattering each other like this. She must've thought it was cute. Does a one-year difference mean so much? It was meant to sound suave, not cute.

"What about you, Tadase-kun?" What? No honorific after my name?

"You know, world domination, Guardianship, making sure _a certain flat-haired devil_ doesn't turn herself into Hannah Too-many-boyfriends-to-count Montana". Ouch.

"My hair is NOT flat!!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

And it's been like that for about twenty minutes.

"KUKAI!!!" I jumped from my seat after hearing my named being screamed out. "Is my hair flat?"

"No, I think it's pretty" I said truthfully.

"HA!!!" she bragged rudely to Tadase. Suddenly, Utau turned to me.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream, Kukai?"

"Sure". Finally we can hang out again. Just Utau and me. "But why not ramen?" I added as an afterthought.

"Nah. If we keep eating ramen, people are going to think our friendship was born from concessive consummity of noodles. That wouldn't sound so good. I prefer if we just hang out, and enjoy each other's company"

"Alright!" I said. "I'm buying!"

And we walked away together, grinning, just like the old times.

**Chavi Island—Rima's POV**

"Um, do you mind getting off me? You're sort of heavy". And that was true. Or maybe I'm just too weak?

"M-my apologies, Mashiro-san", he said standing up. Did he just stutter? Nah, it could've been my imagination. And what's with the sudden "Mashiro-san"?

"So…"

"So…"

And it was silent for who-knows-how-long. Both of us were sitting on opposite sides of the room, holding our knees to our chests, looking down, and not saying a word.

"Um" I said, trying to start a convosation. "What do you think my egg will turn into?"

"I don't know", he said while turning to face me. "I don't know very much about you"

"Well, then" I said. "Why don't we take this chance to learn more about each other?"

"Sounds good".

And soon enough, he and I were having a nice convosation, up close with each other smiling, as if we were friends who were separated for the longest time. It seemed so easy, so _natural_ to be talking to Nagihiko. It's like I'm riding a wave, and I'm just letting it guide me wherever it wants.

"So if you had the Embryo, what would you wish for?" I brought up.

"I don't know". Aw, that's too bad. I wanted to know. "But…" _Yeah?_ "I think… I want to find someone—someone who will accept me for who I am—and be with her forever." How sweet! I'd smile at him if I were more flamboyant about my girly side.

"Well, do you have anyone in mind?" I asked coyly.

"Yeah, there's definitely someone I have in mind" he said looking at me with a smile. I tilted my head Chihuahua style, wondering what was so amusing.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Okay, so what was the worse thing you had to do as Nadeshiko?"

"You wouldn't want to know"

"Does too I want to know" I retorted.

"Okay, but it's a secret, okay Rima-chan?" Pfft. Of course, no duh!

"Mh, okay"

"So one day at the end of 5th grade while I was in Europe, they made us watch this, eh, _informative_ video. After we were done watching, the teacher gave us these bags full of…tampons. And my friends there made me go with them every time they had to change theirs. I always told them I'd wait outside, but that wasn't true. I would be in the other hall, throwing up at the idea of _eggs_"

"It's not that bad…"

"I'm a guy. It was really bad. People thought I carried eggs inside me". Bleh.

"Um, okay, you're just a wimp then". Way to go Rima, way to go.

"Rima-chan!" he suddenly yelled, blushing. "I didn't learn anything about you today! Maybe it's _my_ turn to ask the questions?"

"Sure" I answered. "But nothing too personal", I added as an afterthought.

"Okay, question number one. Are you ready?"

"_So_ ready", I answered playfully.

"Okay, so what's your favorite flower?" Oh dot oh. Okay, RANDOM!!!

"Uh, tulips I guess". I saw him jot something down on his hand. "But only the yellow ones!" I added as an afterthought. "Whenever I'm holding a yellow tulip, I can't help but smile and feel happy. I feel as if I've just been reincarnated whenever I see a yellow tulip". I saw him twitch at me. "Like feeling reborn", I said. "Have you ever felt reborn before?"

He thought for a second.

"Actually…", he started. "That night when I realized that I liked that girl I told you about, I felt like flying. Does that count?" Damnit. Screw that girl. I wish I were her.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, question two"

"Shoot"

"What kind of guys are you into?" What? Didn't I say no personal questions?

"Didn't I say no personal questions?"

"Yeah, but Rima-chan, it's the least you can do", he said. "I told you about the most ickiest thing that's happened to me. And I also told you I was Nadeshiko…" That was true.

"And I acted as a protector for you before I had my chara" _Also_ true.

"And—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just let me think". What kind of guy _am_ I interested in? Psh. Of course I knew. But if I told Nagi, wouldn't he know that I like him? And he already likes another girl** (A/N: OPEN UP YOUR BRAIN, RIMA!!!)**. I'll just tell him the complete opposite of what I mean.

"Okay, well I like short guys…" I saw him wince. "Who are mean…" Double wince. "And look ugly, treat me like a mutt, and not give a damn about my feelings". I couldn't count how many winces there during the past 10 seconds.

"Then you must really hate being stuck in this hotel room with _me_", he said. "I'm going to take a nap…" Then he turned around to face me. The face I saw made me feel like I was the guiltiest person in the world. As if I'd just committed some big Peter Pettigrew murder. And it hurt.

Ten Minutes Later

"Okay, Rima, you want to go down to the promenade downstairs to get food? I don't want us to starve or anything". Then he looked down. "You know, not that I _care_ about you or anything"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled with anger.

"It simply means that we're going to go downstairs and ge—"

"I know what you meant by that, but I was talking about the second remark you made", I state clearly.

"Oh, well, uh". For the first time, he seemed at a lost for words. "Never mind that then. Let's go get some fresh air, Rima!"

"You mean go downtown _shopping?_"

"If that's what you want…"

"NO!", I screamed. "What if the others see us? They think we're out of the country, remember?!"

"Rima-chan, we'll wear a _disguise_". Hmph. Sneaky cross-dresser.

**Shopping**

"Nagi...", I pleaded. "Can you please help me carry some of _your_ bags?". We've only been out for two hours and he already has, like, seventeen bags of who-knows-what. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around…?

"Gomen, Rima…", he apologized. I was the one suggesting that we go shopping in the first place, and I didn't even buy anything. And I don't even know if you can call it shopping, since we were in the grocery store. What a rip. I handed half of the bags to him and carried the other half out of the kindness that roams around in my heart **(A/N: *cough, cough*)**

"So what did you buy so much of anyways, Nagihiko?"

"That's a surprise". Damnit, I hate surprises.

"Well, can I _guess_?" I asked teasingly.

"Sure", he said with a smile. "But you'll never ever guess right".

"Is…", I started, "it something for me?". Meh. At least I hope it is.

"Maybe. Maybe not".

"Screw you, Fujisaki"

**Chavi Island Room #4397**

The elevator was broken, so we walked 43 flights of stairs to our room. With Nagihiko's bags. Ugh, I bet you I burned, like, a million calories.

In the end, I just bought this really nice box for my second to be kept in. And I made Nagihiko pay for it.

I was in the restroom, and put my egg in steaming warm water like the other day. I just couldn't wait to see what it could be! It could be gothic, flirty, bubbly, sporty, Chinstah, smarty-pants—OH! The possibilities are just endless!!! **(A/N: Thank you, Destiny-sama!!!)**

After my shower, I stared at my egg, while letting the steam get in my face. Steam's good for your face anyways! It opens up the pores and allows them to breathe. Oh dot oh. Why do I care…?

And I saw my egg.

Change colors.

And the shell was transparent.

With every different color, it seemed that a different chara was displayed.

Red=Temperamental

Orange=Smarty-Pants

Yellow=Happy

Green=Lucky

Blue=Sporty

Purple=Girly

Pink=Flirty

When did I have so many would-be selves?

"Rima-chan!" Nagi called. "What's taking you so long?"

"N-nothing", I lied. "I'll be right out!"

Twenty Seconds Later

Whoa my goodness.

"Nagi, did you—"

"Yeah! I did!"

He made a dinner for us that looked just so…YUMMY!!!! I spy with my little eye—sashimi, gyoza, udon, kobe beef, and…_POP TARTS._ Oh my God, I love this guy.

"Nagihiko…" I said, running up to give him a mega bear hug. "You know kobe beef is, like, _twenty dollars an ounce?!?!_ "

"Yeah but—" he paused, only to hold my hand. "Price doesn't matter as long as you're enjoying yourself, am I right?"

"Right, now what's the real reason?" I protested.

"Okay, well, I know how much you hate me…". Hate him? When did I say I _hated_ him? "And it must be hell for you to be stuck with me for two weeks…". Hell? Yeah right. More like heaven. "So I want you to have a good—no—an _excellent_ time here with me. I want you to remember us here for a long time. Even when you're married…". I hope it's to you… "I want you to remember this in a positive manner. Ne, Rima-chan?"

"Hai", and I hugged him tighter. Nagi and me…seem so likely to fight, yet so compatible. Guys like him don't come around very often, and I'm happy I met him. Sure we've had our fights, and he used to be Nadeshiko, but that's all in the past, and there's nothing you can do to change it. But we can always look to the future and make sure that it stays bright, pure, _untouched_.

But the prick-ass Hikaru!

I'm gonna have to "break up" with him. Why quotation marks? Cause we were never together in the first place. That butt face just had to "fall in love" with _me._ Well, that's just to bad for him, cause I'm not his for the taking. This princess needs to make her own choices.

"Rima-chan, why don't we begin eating?". Yay! My first time eating dinner without my parents. But why is it so dark…? I'll ask him later.

"Sure, sure!". But something doesn't feel right. I felt so un-committed. Even though Nagi and I never were, and I don't feel anything for Hikaru except annoyance, I feel like I should be more faithful to my dreams and desires. "Nagihiko, I haven't been so honest with you lately…"

"Oi? You haven't, Rima-chan? I thought we were finally getting along now, and you're telling me you've been hiding something from me?" he said, giving me the 'Tadase-just-got-showed-up-by-Ikuto look'.

"Yeah…But will you hear me out on this?", I asked hopefully.

"Of course, Rima-chan", he replied with his signature smile. "That's what I'm here for". I blushed.

"Well, you see, I've been—"

Then suddenly, the door burst open to reveal a fat, smelly, retarded-looking hotel owner.

**"MASHIRO!!!!!"**

"Okay, what, Bipidee-Gaylaroo?" I retorted with anger in my voice. He then got something out of his coat pocket. And I knew what it was.

"What the hell is that, Bob?", I heard Nagi say.

"Sweet dreams, dear boy!". And that holistic hotel owner just sprayed Nagy's face with none other than—sleeping gas.

"Okay, why did you do that?" I said in my scariest voice. I could tell it worked, considering the fact he backed up a few steps.

"Well, you are forgetting, my darling, young Hikaru has an affection for you". Screw this. How could he be using that little mutt as an excuse to knock out Nagi?

"Frick off, you inglorious bastard"

"My, my, young lady!!! Language~" he said in his annoying sing-song voice.

"Okay listen", I started, "it may be true that I'm dating Hikaru, but that was by force, and I'm through with that". Whoop! I told him up! He looked to be thinking for a while.

"You listen hear, missy". Okay, his sudden change of tone freaked me out. "I'll call off this dating crap if you…", he paused to look around the room. "Give me some sushi and you're single again"

"That's it? You just want some sushi?". Wow. What an easy person.

"And I want your Pop tarts, too". NO CHANCE!!!!

"NOT MY POP TARTS!!!"

"Oh, so you want to be with young Hikaru for the rest of your life, have his babies, be called a pedo—"

"Fine", I threw him the Pop tarts. "Take it and leave"

"Oh, joy!!!", he said, turning around to FINALLY leave. But then he turned around again. "By the way, I'm only here because Hikaru wanted me to tell you he dumped you for this young lady. Rikka-chan, I believe it was". Oh, snap. I was outsmarted by _that?_ "But! It looks like I got me my dinner~. You can go back to your little romantic candle-lit dinners now". And he finally left.

Psh, I hope he knows the mayo is _not_ non-fat.

I turned around to see the sleeping boy beside me. He looked so innocent when he slept! Well, he looks innocent enough when he's awake.

"Nagihiko", I called. "Wake up".

"Eh?", I heard him mumble. That's weird. Aren't type AB's hard to wake up?

"Nagihiko, you passed out after eating too many Pop tarts", I lied. "Come eat the rest of the dinner you made. It's getting cold…"

"Wait!", he suddenly said while grasping my arm. "You said you had to tell me something. What was it?". I sighed. I guess it couldn't do any harm to tell him!

"Um, I was forced to date Hikaru, but it's over now—yay—cause he found this other girl, and I just thought you should know since—". And he cut me off by hugging me. I don't know whether I should be flattered that he's hugging me, or annoyed that he wouldn't let me finish.

"It's okay, Rima. I'm just happy you trust me". Okay, I'm officially flattered. "But Rima…"

"Yeah…?" I replied.

"It's horrible that people keep falling in and out of love, don't you think? And people usually say that it's all then man's fault, but they should know that not everyone of them's like that. I wanna be a committed guy when I get older. I want to be suitable and able to be a good, reliable husband when I'm of age". Perfect Boyfriend Material Radar: Five out of Five bars.

"Well, Nagihiko, I guess that if that person's their type, then there's no shame in loving them".

"But it's not really a 'type' anymore if you think about it". What? I don't get it. "Everyone has their own different sort of person they're looking for, and to name who you want, you call it a 'type'. You go through all these people with the same so-called 'types', and you realize, it's not that at all". He stopped to sip his Coke. "Rima, I was thinking about your type of person, and—"

"Oh, don't worry, I lied about that to keep it private". And he just stared at me. I smiled to myself.

"Anyway…", he began again.

"So what's your 'type', Nagi?", I interrupted. He thought for a while, and finally delivered his response.

"I don't have a type. When people say they want someone nice, good-looking, and caring, aren't those the traits that make someone qualified to be in love with in the first place? You know that you love a person when your heart speaks for you when you're around them, not your mouth. And I most definitely believe in that one love, _only _one, out there. I don't want to go through all these girls to see if they're 'the one', but I'll know it". Wow. Nagihiko's really deep! There was more to him than just good grades, cross-dressing, dancing, and_…wow_.

"Those years of Nadeshiko really did some good for you, didn't they?", I teased.

"Yeah, I guess". El Lo El! Wasn't expecting that answer.

After about 5 helpings of Kobe beef, 7 sushi rolls, and 3 bowls of udon, I was full, and ready for sleep! Nagihiko finished his meal 10 minutes before me and he was in our bed reading a book. How cute! Book reading…

"Nagihiko, I'm sleeping now", I told him.

"Sure!", he said, patting the half of the bed next to him. God, he's perfect. I laid down next to him, and said good night. I'm not sure, but I think he said something like: "Goodnight, my Sleeping Beauty…"

The next morning, I woke up with a smile seeing that a dozen beautiful yellow tulips were placed in my arms with a card reading, "I hope you like them, my princess!"

And I went back to sleep, blushing with a sincere smile on my face.

_'Nagihiko…'_

**I tried to make this one really fluffy. But I think I failed. AND!!! I don't know if you read the intro or not, but I need a new title for my story!! It's getting pretty old… And by the way, I noticed my Rima and my Nagi were really OOC in the first 5 chapters. So I went back to watch the other episodes of them. And whoa. I made Rima sound like a naughty meany head .**

**Well, that's what I get for being influenced by all these other fanfictions I read here. I'll make them a lot sweeter with more fluff, okay?**

**Review!!! :D**


	9. At KISS

**^_^**

**I love you, my coveted reviewers!!! Keep on reviewing!! If you want a happy author-ess, you'd do so :]**

**All right, so here's the next chappie of "What it Takes to Bond". Also, I've decided to keep the title, since one of my favorite reviewers insist on it X3**

**And I have a You Tube account! My name is : TranquillityX. Yes, I make Rimahiko AMVs, so make sure you watch them!!**

**Chavi Island Hotel Room # 4397**

Heh, I thought roses, chocolates, jewelry and other girl things were the gift of love. I don't know when he bought them, but I'm happy with my yellow tulips. I'll thank him once he's out of the shower.

This morning, the song will be…

Um, okay, let's see how I feel…

-pissed that Nagi likes another girl

-happy that he gave me tulips

-spazzy that he called me his princess

-confident to maybe finally tell him how I feel

I scroll up all the way to the top of my song list to find 'A Girl Can Dream' by Nina. Tapping the song title, I listened to the intro, refreshing my memory on the melody and words.

When I was a child

_The story would say_

_Somebody would sweep_

_You off your feet today_

_That's what I hoped would've_

_Happened with you_

_More than you could know…_

_I wanted to tell you that your heart's_

_In my hands_

_I pray for the day_

_That I would get the chance_

_Just when I worked up the courage to try_

_Much to my surprise…_

_You had somebody else_

_And these feelings_

_I keep to myself_

_I may never get to hold you_

_So tight_

_I may never get to kiss you_

_Goodnight_

_All the happiness that I could find_

_Oh baby,_

_A girl can dream…_

I stopped the song. I stopped my singing. If I didn't tell Nagihiko that I liked him, then I'd lose…to _her_. I. Don't. Want. To. Lose. To. Her.

I put the iPod in the desk by my side and went back to bed. Not sleeping, not dreaming, but pondering. What should I do?

**Nagi's POV**

She stopped singing one of her girly love songs. But strangely enough, I liked that one. I will always wonder why…she sings songs like that. I know girls don't sing mindless songs. She must be emotionally disturbed, as I am.

I quickly dried my hair and left the bathroom, this time fully dressed, 'cause I don't want to cause another incident.

"Rima-cha--," I started. But she was asleep, so I shut up. I hoped she noticed the tulips I gave her! Girls like flowers, right? So she'll definitely love me after this!

I took the available half of the bed so I can lie down with Rima. Her hair smelled better than the tulips I bought at midnight. Looking up at the ceiling, I imagined Rima smiling and chanted her name to sleep. She will never know how familiar I am with feeling reincarnated…

But she'll find out one day.

**Royal Garden Amu's POV**

"Hey, where are the former Jack and the temporary Queen?!" Yaya asked, screaming in my ear.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!", I replied, just as loudly. "I BET YOU 10 BUCKS THEY'RE GETTING NAKED IN A CLOSET!!!"

"At the age of 13 and 14, Amu-chan?", responded a male voice. "I don't think so".

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!!", Tadase alerted. Pul lease. We all know what his name is.

"We all know what my name is, Kiddy King". Wait. I just thought that…

"Amu-chan, I need to tell you something!", he said turning to me.

"Don't call me 'Amu-chan'. We're not that close," I said, trying to be rude.

"Not close?", he started. "Why don't you tell Tadase here the details about the time I was shacking up in your room?", he continued giving his all famous smirk. "Yaya, you might wanna leave the room. I don't wanna pollute your innocent naïve mind…"

"Shut it, you perv!!!"

"Me a perv? You know that much about me and you say were not close…". He carried me bridal style, hand on my ass **(Like in episode 33! His hand was on her butt!) **and busted me out through the hole in the ceiling. When did that even get there in the first place?

"Where are you taking me?!", I demanded. From below, I could hear Tadase screaming: "TSUKIYOMI IKUTOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"We're going on a date, Amu-chan!", he said casually. Oh no. I'm NOT going on a date with Ikuto. I'm not going on a date with Ikuto, I'm not—

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Ikuto," I began. "This is my house. I don't think it's much of a date here".

"Amu. Please, I have to tell you something"

"Well it better be an answer to my question!", I screamed. "I thought you were looking for your dad! Why are you in Japan?". All was silent for about three minutes. He his hand supporting his chin and stared at my wall of pictures. What could he be looking at? Then out of nowhere, he hugged me.

"You hung up the picture we took together when I took you to the beach…". He was flattered for that? It was just a picture! But stil…I thought very highly of it.

"Is that all you want to tell me?"

"No, it's just that…", he paused and took a deep breath. "I couldn't go without…telling you what I have to…". Oh no. No my gosh, he can't be _confessing_ can he? _Now?!_

"Um, okay, sure", I replied, not so sure at all of what it is.

"Amu, I lo—",

"AMU CHAN!!!" roared a sudden voice. Someone karate style kicked down my door. How rude! "How dare you let a boy _hug_ you in your room?! Do you want STDs, young lady?!" **(5 pop tarts you know who this is)**

"Papa, it's not what it loo--," **(5 virtual pop tarts for you!)**

"NOOOO, AMU-CHAN!!!!". Sigh. Stupid father. "WHERE WAS THAT LITTLE GIRL I HELD? SHE WENT AHEAD AND STARTED DOING IT UNPROTECTED IN SECRET!!!", he moaned flailing his arms around like a banshee. "I'M RUNNING AWAY!!!!!". And with that, he grabbed all the cookies on my desk, and I heard the bathroom door slam.

"Well, that was embarrassing…". What a baka! How could he be so calm while I'm freaking out about my punishment?! "Amu, I need you". Snap. This _was_ what I thought it was. "After 5 minutes out of this country, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I needed to tell you…that I love you, Amu". Now _this_ was something to get flattered over. I felt myself blushing like crazy. I'm glad he couldn't see my face, because he'd probably laugh at me.

"Listen, you", I said, trying to keep my "cool-and-spicy" attitude. "This better not be a joke, because—,". All that did was make him hug me tighter.

"This. Is. No. Joke"

"Ikuto, I….", I paused, not knowing what to say. "I-I love you, t-too, Ikuto"

"That's all I need to hear, Amu". And he started to lean. My first kiss…and to Ikuto. I'd rather my dad kick the door open again or something. But I can't seem to convince myself that. I was being stubborn with myself. Why couldn't I just simply admit that I like—no, love—Ikuto!? All of a sudden, he stopped. "Amu-chan, wake up"

"Wake up"

"Wake up"

"_Wake up"_

**Real Life, Royal Garden—Amu's POV**

"WHAAAA!!!!"

"Amu-chii, Yaya thinks something is wrong with you", she said in her third person language.

"No. It's just… Ikuto. Love. BLEH!!!!". I threw myself on the table, getting tired of all the dreams I've had of Ikuto lately. Why him? I tried to convince myself that I love Tadase, not Ick-toe. But no matter how much I try to persuade myself, but it's not working.

"Amu-chan," Tadase started. "Did you just say 'Ikuto', 'love', and _'kiss'_ in the same sentence?!", he said starting to get angry. Damnit, he's so scary when he's jealous. Aren't guys supposed to be cute when they're jealous? Not releasing an aura of a lethal drunken man! I can't believe I used to like this guy. He's probably still madly in love, with me though.

"Um, yeah, but I blurt out random things when I get rudely woken up," I half-lied. So it was just a dream. Not real. I sighed. At least I still have my door in shape.

"Yo! Hinamori!", shouted Kukai. So he and Utau _aren't_ shagging in a closet. What a shame. "I think there really is something going on. Are you maybe missing Ikuto?". Okay, how did he know that?

"Maybe you aren't feeling so comfortable with the fact Tadase likes you?". Who told him…?

"Perhaps you still assume Tadase still has a deep affection for you?!". I heard Tadase gasp and say something like "Oh, Kukai-koi! I knew you were my smuggly-care bear wuffle!!!". And I could feel Utau radiating her all-too-famous Death Glare at him. Weird… that Kukai knew what I was thinking, not how Tadase has a new-found love for Kukai. I was sorta expecting that, hehehe.

"You think Utau and I were heating up in a janitor's closet?". I saw her blush.

"No!!! I wasn't thinking anything about a janitor's closet…", I added as an afterthought.

That weird Kukai should just go read someone else's mind.

**The Hotel Room Rima's POV**

I woke up for the third time today, holding my tulips and turning to see Nagihiko beside me.

"Good morning, princess," he greeted me with a smile. Those smiles were my weakness.

"Ohayo, Nagi-kun". Three days ago, he and I were complete enemies. Now we're, like, best friends from another planet. But I wish we could at least be something more from another planet. That would be better…

"Should I go cook breakfast?", he asked.

"No, let's go get KISS". It's been a while since I had Koolest International Sushi Shack.

"Sure, Rima-chan!"

**At KISS**

I've never been to a restaurant alone with a boy before. It felt mildly awkward, not the eating sushi in the morning, but being here with Nagihiko. It felt like…a _date_.

We had a table outside, and it was dark out, so candles were lit. The atmosphere felt so romantic.

"Nagihiko, what looks good?"

"I'm…not going to tell you!". What's with this guy and all these secrets and surprises?! But then I blushed, realizing what he could've meant and rephrased my question.

"What sounds delicious to eat?". If he misunderstands this one, then there's something weird going on in his brain.

"Oh! Um…," he said blushing. "I think I'll take a baked fish sushi roll with a spoonful of caviar on the side". Oh dot oh. Such class. "What about you?"

"I don't know, I think I'll have…," I stopped to open up the menu. "Two orders of Tiger Roll, one side order of gyoza, a dish of rice". I looked down to see if there's anything else I wanted…on the menu. "And taiyaki for desert!"

He stared at me open mouthed with the "Rima-you're-crazy" expression on his face he wore yesterday dinner.

"What?", I demanded.

"Your food is bigger than you! Where does all of it go? You're so petite!", he said, laughing like a maniac. Then he straightened up, trying to hide a blush. "You know, not that I observed your body, or anything". I kicked him from under the table. Suddenly, a waitress popped up out of no where.

"Look at how adorable you two are! May I take your order, you love-birds?", she said. How annoying! She doesn't even know us, and she's calling us love-birds.

"Screw off," I said.

"Well, whenever you've decided what you want to eat, I'll be waiting~". Bleh. People like her make me sick. It seemed like she was gossiping about us to the other customers, 'cause I heard people pass us saying things like "They should have babies!!". What the fu--. Then they turned to us. "Excuse me! When are you two having babies?!" I picked up the fake banana from the fruit basin beside me and flung it at their head.

"SCREW YOU, YOU NO GOOD DOUSHAYBAG!!!"

"Rima", he said calmly. "Let me handle this". He opened up a fringe from his hair and I heard him ask Temari for a character transformation. Suddenly, Nagihiko looked like a crazy ass pycopath. Even I would be freaked out. He had thatcrazy scythe!

"HOW RUDE!". Heh, he still sounds like Nagihiko even when he's angry. "ASKING PEOPLE WHEN THEY'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY IS LIKE ASKING WHEN I'M GOING TO STICK MY ***** IN HER ****** **(A/N: Censored for your good being)**". Nevermind. H shouldn't be talking! That's so embarrasing! I burried my face in my arms, preparing for the upcoming glares those adults would send to me. "YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAaAaAaAaAaAaAaMED!!!!!"

"Nagihiko…", I murmered by his side so that no one heard. "Let's go home before we get seen on the news…". He then de-transformed and replied. "Okay, Rima-chan! But I was looking forward to ea—,"

"FORGET IT!!!!", screamed one of the waitresses. I thought she was all peppy a while ago…? "YOU'RE BAAaAaAaANED FROM THIS RESTAURANT!!!"

"SHUT IT, YOU MOODY FAGGOT!!!!", screamed back Nagihiko. "GO TAKE YOUR PMS MEDICINE IN SHAME!!!!!!". Wow! He seriously has more of a temper than me!

I can't believe I just admitted that.

**Outside the Restaurant**

"Damnit. I wanted to eat in that restaurant!!!", I complained.

"It's okay, Rima-chan". What the heck. No it wasn't! I'm hungry, God damnit!!! "I snuck out some prepared meals of sushi while she pushed us out through the back of the kitchen so their costumers won't see us!"

"You stole", I pointed out. Gentlemen don't steal.

"Yup". I ran up to hug him, not caring that he just stole.

"You're the best"

"Yup"

Ish done! LOL sorry it was so short! Another filler chapter…

**I had this vision of an Amuto moment in my head that HAD to be typed! So that was the purpose of this XD**

**BTW, so far, they have completed three days of their punishment, in case you've lost track.**

**I'm so GIDDY!!!**

**RIMAHIKO'S GOING TO BE OFFICIAL!! 3**

**Okay, you know the drill! **

**REVIEW FOR VIRTUAL POPTARTS!!!**


	10. My Lame Attempts of Fun

**Here's the nest chapter of my fic! But before we begin, I would like to say something:**

**I.**

**Love.**

**RIMAHIKO.**

**Okay, I think we're ready.**

**No, wait…**

**I started this fic for fun and for your entertainment, but now, I've decided I should take this seriously. Like, as if it were a real book. I'll try and use Spell Check now, but of course, I don't think there's a grammar check on here, so let me know kindly, if you spot a grammatical error! ^^"**

**And I don't want to have both Kutau and Amuto hints in this. It would be too _wasteful_, you know? You know how an author tries to put her effort into making a threepairing story, but just end up making all of them go throught the same** **thing? It just ends up being cliché. Except some authors, like Tsuki no Kimi and WantingFreedom do triple pairings excellently ^^**

**So just review telling me what other pairing you want. It's Kutau vs. Amuto.**

**Chavi Island. Day Four. Rima's POV**

I woke up today, skipping the morning song ritual. What are we going to do about school? It's not like I'm complaining about not having school, but—

Oh wait.

Tsukasa's covering up for us. I mentally slapped myself. It seemed as if I were becoming more, and more retarded by the day. Just two days ago, Bob What's-His-Face tricked me into giving him my beloved Pop Tarts.

I turned to my side, staring at the sleeping boy next to me. Or sleeping _thief_, I should say. He slept, looking like an innocent person, but he…spoke in his sleep. And it seriously bothered me.

It's only been starting the second day we've been here, so maybe it was something _I_ did that made him think so much. Or maybe it was something I've done before…I don't know. I'm guilty. I don't like feeling guilty.

"Rima-chan…" I heard him say.

"Yesh…?"

"Rima-chan…" Psh. How repetitive. What does he want with me?

"WHAT?!" I screamed at him. He woke up with a start and wide dazed eyes, realizing I heard him say my name in his sleep. _Oops!_

"Are you okay?" I said in between laughs. His hair was all messed up and he had bags under his eyes! This is a bad case of the morning monster! For a moment, I actually thought he would yell at me for laughing at his looks, but he just smiled back.

"You've been smiling a lot lately". And just like that, I shut up. I'm not going to have a Fujisaki beat me in what I start.

"Do you have a problem with people smiling?" I threw at him. I smiled smuggly, realizing I put him on the spot. "You smile all the time. When did Nagihiko Fujisaki turn into a hypocrite?"

"No, I'm just pointing out that--,"

"You have a problem with happiness", I interrupted purposley.

"That's not it. I'm simply stating that—,"

"You have issues against other people's joys".

"Absolutley not. It's just—,"

"Nagi's gone emo". Wh00t! I am on a roll!

But he ended the fun. He fell back onto the bed, making it shake.

"You're impossible". Hehe, I know.

"You're flattering me", I responded. And with that, he dragged me down to the bed with him, nestling his face in my hair. I frowned, making sure my eyes looked demonic enough for him to let go. Too bad for me, his face was in my hair, so he wouldn't notice a single expression on my face. I couldn't break free from this Nagi-barrier I was in. Curse him and his strength.

"So soft…". He said _what_, now? I felt his hands slide to my sides. "Where are your curves, Rima-chan?". I hit his head with my hands karate-chop style. "What was that for?". So dense!

"For being an ecchi boy! You are no gentleman! Who knows? I might see you on the cover of PlayGirl in a few years!" I hope not. He must stay with me in Japan. He must. No American girlfriends for him.

"Gomenesai…". What defiance. He hugged me tighter, and continued rubbing my hips, looking for curves. They. Aren't. There.

"Quit acting like a perverted Fag", I said. That made him smirk.

"Do you know what F.A.G stands for?". What? Fag stands for something? He continued, "It means Fine Asian Guy". Screw. I just called Nagihiko a Fine Asian Guy.

"Fine to beat up, if fine anything", I retorted.

"Fine, whatever". I have a feeling we're using the word "fine" too much now.

"Hey, is there anything to do around here?", I said, noticing the lack of activities. For the past four days here, all we've been doing is talking and walking downtown in disguise. I hate walking around in disguise. And I hate being bored.

"Entertain me, princess". I blushed. But also got angry at the same time. Funny how that works out, huh?

"Ugh…", I complained. There was absolutley nothing to do in this boring honeymoon suite. But then I remembered something Utau said was really fun.

**The Two Hour Attempt At Fun**

**Attempt #1:**

"How about you give me a lap dance?!" I exclaimed. Utau-chan told me that when she and Kukai did it, it was really fun. But instead of Nagihiko looking enthusiastic, he just stared me me, suddenly sitting up straight.

"No! No way, Rima!"

"AWW!!! WHY NOOOOT!??!?!?". I want a lap dance!!!!

"I don't want you to—,"

"To what?". What the hell is he thinking? I'm just asking for a lap dance…A few moments later he gave his answer.

"I don't want you to get horny!!!". Bleh. What does a lap dance have to do with getting horny? "Do you even know what a lap dance is?", he continued. Well, she never told me what a lap dance was. She just told me it was really fun. I remained silent, pouting.

"Well, why don't you prove to me that you know what a lap dance is, Oh-So-Smart-Nagihiko?!". He gave me that face again.

"Screw youe little nasty brain," he said. "Go change out of your pajamas and we'll find something else we can do".

**-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-**

**Attempt #2:**

"Hey, Nagihiko," I started. "Let's sing songs!"

"Like what?", he replied half a second later. What song could be good right now? And then it hit me.

"The FUN song". He made another one of his Rima-You're-Crazy faces. It was just the FUN song! Everyone loves the FUN song!

"Come on!". I grabbed his hands and made them sway from side to side. "_F is for friends who do stuff together…"_

And I waited for him to continue.

But being the lazy prick he is, he didn't. Could it be he doesn't know the lyrics?!

"Um, okay, I see this isn't working. How about…"

"How about we find something else to play?", he said, finally speaking up.

What a fag.

**-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-**

**Attempt #3:**

"You wanna go YouTubing?", I asked. He seemed to liven up a little.

"Sure".

I turned on his laptop I found and luckily enough, this hotel had Wi-Fi internet capability. But just like that, a password screen came up. How the heck am I supposed to guess his password?

"Nagi, what's your password?"

"Not telling". I could tell Nagihiko's in one of his PMSy moods.

I turned my attention back to the laptop screen. I tried "NagihikoFujisaki", "Nadeshiko", "pervertyfag"—HECK—I even tried "password". But then I just ended up typing my name and that got me in.

"Weird", I muttered to myself. Suddenly, the laptop screen went black.

"Nagihiko, what happened?" He looked at me, then at the screen.

"Maybe it's out of battery…"

"And did you bring a charger…?" I asked hopefully.

"No".

Damn.

**-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-**

In the end, I just decided to lie down next to him and enjoy his company. That was the only idea of fun that worked out.

**LOL I loved typing this XD**

**And Happy Halloween everyone! Sorry for making Rima OOC. I made her sound like me…**

**But anyway, reveiws are warmly accepted, and flames are used to make marshmallows! :D**


	11. The Shrink

**X3**

**So happy...**

**Why? Cause I love Rimahiko!**

**And you guys... I have a big question to ask you.**

**I have a Kutau fanfic in mind, you see. The thing is, I plan for it to be about 30-50 chapters long. And I just can't abandon this fic! So you want me to do both at once, or finish this one first?**

**Kay ;D**

**Chavi Island. Day Five. Nagi's POV**

Rima and I. We're fire and water. We're rain and lava. We're Ash and Misty. We're Dan and Runo.

We just don't have much in common.

But who says you need to have so much in common to love someone? Those dating services on the web make it seem so easy.

I hate that.

Love isn't something you find through technology. It isn't powered by electricity, even if you say you feel sparks.

Because even if Rima and I are fire and water, Ash and Misty, and Dan and Runo, we also need each other to function. You won't have pure water without fire. Misty wouldn't have been Misty today if she never met Ash. Dan would've never made it this far without Runo by his side.

In the end, love works out.

I know Rima and I will get that far someday. What's me without Rima, anyway?

A dead man.

Yesterday, I almost gave her a lap dance…

I was so tempted to anyway! I mean, if you were alone in a hotel roo—_honeymoon suite—_with the person you love, wouldn't you be tempted to give them a lap dance? I hope she didn't noticed, but I almost considered calling Bob for his condom stash. I remember pressing the first three numbers of his phone number.

"Nagihiko, why are you thinking so hard?" Rima suddenly asked.

"Oh, um…" I can't lie to Rima. What do I say? "I'm just thinking about me and that girl I like…" I said, half-lying. I saw her pout. She muttered something, but I didn't quite catch it. Then she marched off angrily to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, she came out.

"Nagihiko…"

"Mhm..?" I responded.

"My egg…" she said. Wait. Her what? Her _period?! _**_(LOL _sorry XD Whenever someone says eggs, that's what I'm thinking)**Oh God. Now that it going to get in the way of…never mind.

"Rima, really? Are you prepared? Do you have the right materials? You want me to call the nurse?!". Gosh, I sounded like a spazzer. I need to keep my cool…

"What the hell?" she spat at me. "My chara egg finally hatched!". Oh… "What were _you_ thinking?!". I'm not going to tell her!

"Um, well, how is it?". Psh, 'how is it?'. Is that all I can say?!

"It—uh--," she started. "It looks like…"

"Uh huh…"

"It's sorta…"

"Uh _huh_…" Then she stopped and stared at me angrily.

"Are you trying to rush me?!". How do I answer that?

"You see, I just—"

"Never mind. Look!". She held out a chara in her hand. It was wearing a combination of clothing with the color mix of purple, green, and blue. It smiled at me, flashing off its long full eyelashes. It's blonde hair was tied in a ponytail which swayed downed its left shoulder.

"Rima, you wanna be _French?!"_

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"You see, Nagihiko", she explained. "Rayn **(Named it after you, LaharlCrazy!!) **told me in the restroom that I've always felt insecure about myself. That I always wanted to change, and my would-be self kept on changing. Every would-be self has its own the colors while it was in the egg, and was affecting my actions while doing so". Somehow, someway, that sounded incredibly smart.

"Well, how come you never told me?" I complained.

"You never asked."

_Touché._

**Amu's House**

I had to stay home from school today. According to my mom, who's suddenly now a doctor said I have a mental disorder.

I've been saying "Ikuto" in my sleep, so loud that the neighbors had been complaining. One night, it was so bad, the cops had to come to calm me down. I was tazed.

Was there anything wrong with saying his name in my sleep?

In my dreams?

Last night's dream, I was surrounded in a clearing which radiated a yellow and orange rainbow, and….he was calling out to me. Telling me he's no longer in this world. I reached for him as he left. Slowly, but eventually, he left had no idea what that meant! I was assuming that he was going to commit suicide? He's never going to see me again? But in the end, I just decided that I was going crazy. Ikuto's gone. Stop dreaming.

In about thirty minutes, a psychologist is going to come help me. I wondered to myself if I _had_ gone crazy or not. But really, I think I am.

I've been living with the struggle for a year now, yearning for love-wise enlightenment. I haven't found it. But I'm still looking.

Some may call me desperate. Others will call me a good-for-nothing slut. But I'm neither.

I just want the truth.

**T****hirty Minutes Later**

I sat on the couch, awaiting the arrival of my psychologist. I swear I would've dreaded the moment when that women walked through the door. I would've gone mad, furious, and full of anger. I heard that doorbell ring.

"Oh, Amu-chii!!!". Wait. I know this voice… "You're psychologist awaits~"

"Coming!" I yelled at the door. I rose from my seat, suddenly impatient to see who lurked behind that door. Even though I already know it's the psychologist.

"OH, SCREW THIS, YOU'RE TAKING FOREEEEEVEER!" the shrink said, making the word echoe through my house. The door was spontaneously kick over, revealing a girl with orange pigtails tied up with crimson red ribbons. She was a little bit shorter than Amu, but looked way more sophisticated since she wore glasses.

"Yaya!?"

"No! Yaya does not know who that is you are speaking about~"

"You, um, you just gave it away…" I pointed out. She narrowed her eyes and stared at me with a sudden sharp pang that glistened through her eyes.

"Well, you have to deal with it! I'm your shrink, so THERE!!!" she replied teasingly. "Momma's going to give me a week off babysitting little brother if I do this, so please make this easy, okay, Amu-chii?"

"Sure." I said honestly.

The first thing we did was sit down on the couch and gorge ourselves on chips.

Next, she faced me and asked me some questions.

**Q: Amu-chii never told Yaya she dreamed about a boy…**

A: Well, does it really count as dreaming, Yaya?

**Q: What happened in this dream? Anything dirty?**

A: Yaya! Nothing like that happened!!!

**Q: Why are you being so insecure? According to Yaya's big book, it says angsty dreams form when the client is unhappy with the present.**

I froze. When did Yaya read a big book?

No, that wasn't it. Is it true that I've been unhappy with the present?

A: Yaya-chan, no one gave me a present to be unhappy about…Three Snack Breaks Later

"Amu-chii…" Yaya started. "You never told me the boy who was in your dream." She said, hands on her full belly.

"I thought you knew? It's Ikuto-kun!" I replied. And did I just apply an honorific at the end of his name?

"Who is Ikuto-kun?" Yaya asked slowly. I thought I had just felt my brain detach from my skull. Time stood still in front of meas I felt my eyes sting and my eardrums tremble.

"Amu-chii? Are you alright?" Yaya asked. But I ignored her. She...doesn't know Ikuto? I thought…_everyone_ knew Ikuto! Tadase is always screaming his name to the world!

"Yaya, are you joking? You don't know Ikuto?!"

She shook her head. I panicked. I felt blood drain from my face and vertigo began to take over. It was all light headed for me. Am I really mad? Did she really say she doesn't know Ikuto?

"Amu-chii…?" I heard her say with concern. "You aren't looking very good". I fell forward, but luckily Yaya caught me. I looked up and saw two of her in different transparencies. Each in a different color…?

"Amu," Yaya continued. "You see this?" she asked holding up some strange box.

"A briefcase?"

"No". Oh, poo. "It's actually a computer that stores information given to every psychologist. This baby here has the records of everyone who has stepped foot in Japan. Where they live, their age, whether they're alive, deceased, diseased, or whatever. It's emergency-use only. I think right now counts as one"

Yaya helped support me up until I was upright and revived me with a cup of tea. I sipped it slowly.

"Everything is going to be alright, ne Amu-chan?"

"Yeah." I replied. But I'm not sure in the slightest.

"Okay, so we'll just type in Ikuto's name and everything having to do with him will pop up. Just relax, okay?"

I tried to relax, but I can't seem to come to my senses. Why am I so worried about this?

Yaya opened up her briefcase-looking thing like a laptop.

"Get ready, Amu-chan". Ready as ever. She quickly typed in Ikuto's name. "Oh, look! 69782345 results!!!" I quickly peeked over at the screen, livening up a bit.

"Yaya! These results say 'Icky toe'! Not Ikuto!" I pointed out. Geez, was it that hard to check and see whether Ikuto was alive or not?

"My bad, Amu!" she said, furiosly typing in his name again, but correctly this time. "Um, how do you spell his last name?"

"T-S-U-K-I-Y-O-M-I", I answered.

"Hm, Amu Tsukiyomi. Has a pretty good ring to it, actually"

I jumped from my seat.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"Just kidding, GEEZ!". But then I heard her sing that name with a Just Dance emlody. I groaned. "Amu-chii…?"

"Yeah…? I replied with caution.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi--," she paused to turn the screen to me. "Has been dead for nine years".

**8D**

**I've blessed you with a cliffhanger.**

**Now I want YOU to tell me if you want a happy or sad Amuto ending.**

**It's all based on you readers.**

**I don't want to kill him off XD**

**I was just planning on making Ikuto ___ __ ______ _____ __ ____ ___ ____ ___ ___ ____.**

**O_O**

**Hidden spoiler XD**


	12. Not

**The last chapter was bull.**

**I can't believe the author made Ikuto die.**

**WAIT…**

**I'M the author!! *facepalm***

**Oh well, whatever, enjoy this chapter! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Amu's House**

I felt like I was in one of those movies where you found out you had cancer and you only had three more years to live. Except it was someone I cared about who didn't live. Because according to my shrink, he never did.

I was that shocked and devastated that Ikuto didn't exist. It's just…not thinkable. Ikuto existed. And Yaya said he's been dead for nine years.

But that's not possible. I remember him. I know he's alive.

I suddenly remembered the picture Ikuto and I took at the beach. I smiled to myself. I got up from the couch, not bothering to excuse myself. The stairs seemed so hard for me to climb, and it seemed as if hours passed until I got to my room, but I just wanted to see Ikuto in my picture. I slipped few times, and panted like a dog, but it should be worth it.

To prove to myself Yaya was just kidding, or that the laptop was just lying to me.

I collapsed on the door, making it open, then quickly got up, heavily breathing. Seriously, if I weren't so determined, I could've died right there. And then I looked up, and dreaded what I've just seen. It was as if I've just taken four doors down the hall and walked into hell.

The wall.

Was filled.

With pictures of Tadase and I.

Smiling.

I let my eyes wander over the wall that once held priceless memories of Ikuto and I. The pictures that would relieve me of my worries. That would make me calm again.

But they're gone.

They've been replaced.

Or it would be more precise to say, they never existed.

Suddenly, Yaya ran through my door.

"Amu-chan! I'm taking you to the other Guardians! I can't handle you alone!"

**

* * *

**

Royal Garden

I walked in through the Royal Garden, only to see Kukai moping in a corner. I cautiously approached him, not wanting to sadden him any more than he seemed to be.

"Kukai…?"

I saw him slowly turn his head, his eyes almost as red as fire. I could feel the negative energy radiating from him. His face was all pale, and he seemed so weak and vulnerable, like how I had been a few minutes ago. He wouldn't answer me still.

Placing one hand on his shoulder, I shook him. "Answer me, Kukai!"

"Hinamori-san, I don't want to talk right now!" he screamed at me. I jumped at the sudden tension in his voice. I don't ever remember Kukai screaming at anyone. "I'm sorry, Hinamori. It's just…"

"Go ahead, Kukai, you can tell me!"

"Utau's disappeared."

I felt my heart fall as if it's just been pushed off a cliff. His words broke me like glass, even if there were just two. Could it be that since Utau's gone, then Ikuto's gone as well?

"Kukai, tell me you're lying."

"I CAN'T, AMU!!!"

"Why not? It would just make us feel bette--,"

"No, you don't understand." As if he's understands what I've been through. "I _love_ Utau with all my soul. I will love her until the last cell in my body withers away. But that's going to be a little hard now that I'm never going to see her again, am I right?"

I let out an inaudible gasp. Honestly, I knew that Kukai had liked Utau, but I never thought that I would actually hear him say it. And he knows. He remembers. But no one else does.

"Yesterday, she told me she loved me. That she would never leave me. But she did, and it's such blasphemy that she and I never came to be, but were _meant_ to be."

"Amu-koi." interrupted a voice. I turned around to see Tadase. Did he just call me Amu-_koi_?!

"Um, hi?" I replied, unsure of how I should greet him.

"Yuiki-san told me about your mental issue. Um, you never told me you had imaginary friends, Amu…" I never had imaginary friends. What is he going on about? "You don't need imaginary friends, because you have _us_, so just forget about Ikuto, ne?"

I can't believe it! Tadase thinks Ikuto was my imaginary friend! And he thinks he's my boyfriend. I silently puked to myself. I'm going to have to scrape my ears clean to get rid of _that_ one.

"Amu-koi, let's—,"

"Just get away from me!" And I ran. I don't know where, but my life was spinning in circles anyways, so what difference would it make?

**

* * *

**

Miki's POV (For the First Time, OMG)

Poor Amu-chan! She's going to kill herself like those sad people on television! I could feel my chest empty—literally. Amu has been losing faith in us! Should I tell the others? No! I shouldn't! They'll be worried! And they'll think I'm lying and hate me. Great.

I'm losing faith in myself, too.

"Miki…" I heard a voice say. I quickly flew over to it, surprised at who I saw.

"Yoru?!". He looked so much different than from the last time I saw him. He was less solid, and looked scratchy. "Did you do something with your hair?". He facepalmed. Out of nowhere, a speaker I just noticed on his chest spoke. "Yoru, don't mess around."

I recognized that relaxed, slick voice. It couldn't be who I thought it was, could it?

"You're talking to Taylor Lautner?!" **(The author sweatdrops)**

Yoru facepalmed again. He's obviously just lying to keep Mr. Lautner's Japanese life on the DL, like they tried to do to Hannah Montana. But that's not going to work in Japan. The world now thinks that famous-for-having-messy-hair Pattinson guy is Mexican.

Pfft. Yeah right, he's clearly Vietnamese.

"Yes, Ikuto, I'll be there right away." I heard Yoru say. Oh, so when did Taylor Lautner's Japanese name become "Ikuto"?!

**

* * *

**

Chavi Island. Day Five. Noon. Rima's POV

I woke up from my nap only to encounter Nagi, yet again, feeling my sides for curves.

"You can touch them day after day, but you'll never feel anything, right Rima-chan." What a pervert. I thought he was a gentleman? That was the stupidest thought ever. Obviously it was just a façade so that he can get under my clothes.

"Sorry, I'm not a lesbian. You'll never get in my pants." I retorted. I told him up. Oh well, at least I hope I did.

"But Rima-chan…" he said pulling me closer, if that was possible. "Do you want proof I'm a boy?" My eyes widened in realization of what he could've meant.

"As if you would strip for me."

"I _only_ want to strip for you, Rima-hunnie." Whoa. When did Nagihiko turn into a mega-flirt? And _Rima-hunnie?_ What was with the sudden flair I see here?

"Rima-hunnie, huh? Cute honorific." I joked. "You make me feel like I'm your girlfriend or something, Nagi-_koi._" I saw him blush as scarlet as the evening's sun. As if he could top that. I now declare myself the flirt queen~

"Only if you want to be my girlfriend you can." Whoa, okay. He just topped it. How am I supposed to answer to that? Is this his way of actually _asking me to be his girlfriend?_

"Uh…"

"It's okay, Rima-hun, you don't have to answer that now." Okay, that was good. I don't want to answer now. But I still want to know if he had just asked me to be his girlfriend.

"Um, were you implying that you wanted me to be your girlfriend? 'Cause I'm picking up a few signs," I asked. "Nagi-_koi_."

"Rima." He started. "Are you teasing me, or answering my long awaited plead for you to be my girlfriend?" Hehehe…

"Your long awaited plead, huh? You like me?~" Not my fault. I wanted to know how he felt about me and now I can finally confront him! And plus, he gave me the perfect chance to mess with him. And it worked, too. Nagihiko would never blush this red for anyone. His face was now as red as a bloody rose, if roses could bleed at all.

A rose's thorn makes people bleed, but how come it doesn't bleed itself?

"Rima-chan, that's out of the questi--," he said. I shushed him by placing a finger gently on his lips, noticing how soft they are while remembering something he once told me.

"_So if you had the Embryo, what would you wish for?" I brought up._

_"I don't know". Aw, that's too bad. I wanted to know. "But…" Yeah? "I think… I want to find someone—someone who will accept me for who I am—and be with her forever." How sweet! I'd smile at him if I were more flamboyant about my girly side._

_"Well, do you have anyone in mind?" I asked coyly._

_"Yeah, there's definitely someone I have in mind" he said looking at me with a smile. I tilted my head Chihuahua style, wondering what was so amusing._

Holy cow, if he says he likes me, then he's also pretty much admitting he's considering me as his bride!!

"Do you like me or not?" I demanded. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for his answer that would change everything between us.

"Not."

**

* * *

**

WHY!? WHY NOT!?

***grabs a tissue***

**I hate this author.**

**Review everyone! 8D**


	13. Panda Bears

8D

**Things are heating up in my story, no?**

**Just in case you haven't caught on, Ikuto is not dead. I would never kill off my smex. You'll see what happens.**

**All right, well here's the next chapter! =D**

* * *

"S-s-say what?!" I screamed. I can't believe I held my hopes so high only to watch them be dropped so brutally. It was like you've been working on a game for so long and hard, but you broke your game, and it was all for nothing.

"I like you _not._" he confirmed. I thought that was what I had heard. I just didn't want to believe it. It was almost unthinkable.

"Well, is there something _wrong_ with me? Why you just flirted with me and then tell me you don't love me—"

"Rima-chan", he rudely interrupted. "I never said I didn't love you. I said I didn't like you."

I turned to meet his face and gaze into his eyes. I think he was being genuine, pure-hearted, this time. I smiled at him, but I made sure it had to be barely noticeable.

"Well then…" I ended the silence. "Do you…love me?" I added.

He suddenly, but gently wrapped his arms around me, placing his face near my face. He had to kneel down, but even so, this moment was pretty romantic, if it weren't for the fact that I was on the verge of tears. I don't know what to believe.

"Rima, don't cry. You're making me feel sad." he said. I wanted to run away. I felt so abandoned, but at the same time, I felt happy.

"You never answered my question." I pointed out. "Do you love me or not?"

He pulled me in closer to him. So close, I could probably feel his heartbeat touch mine. I could feel every breath he took linger on my neck, making me get goose bumps. But I told myself I wouldn't cringe at his touch anymore. I would yearn for them.

"Everyday, forever and always, more and more, all eternity…" he craned his neck even more so that his lips would reach my ear. I felt a smile form from him. It annoyed me. I'm not letting anyone toy with my emotions.

"I hate liars." I spoke. And with that, he slowly let go of me, and walked away as well, probably annoyed of my stubborn attitude. I heard him sigh and mutter some things to himself, but I tried to ignore it.

"Just put your clothes on. We're going downtown." His voice was so cold, almost feeling as if it were the color grey, I didn't bother to argue. Quickly, I grabbed the closest thing I could find, which happened to be a purple sundress, then ran to the restroom to change. I had no idea Nagi could be so aggressive. I felt my heart pull. This is uncomfortable.

As soon as I got out, I saw Nagihiko leaning against the wall, waiting for me. He hadn't even noticed I was done changing. He just kept looking really sad and slightly disappointed. It made me feel so guilty that I was the only one possible who was capable of doing that to him. I'm causing Nagihiko so much distress.

I'm a monster.

As soon as he saw my face get sad, he grabbed my hand and walked out the door, taking me with him.

"I'll take that for you." he said, reaching out for my purse. I gave it to him, so fazed out about his crazy mood swings. Maybe he _does_ have eggs.

"Thank you." I said. "_Nagi-koi_"

* * *

I had no idea why he decided to just suddenly take me to this boring plaza. I spy a hobo, and he's staring at Nagi. I know he's not a hobo. Hobos aren't fat. I directed my gaze over at Nagi.

"Just ignore him." Nagi spoke up.

"Why are we here?" I asked bluntly, not caring what he had just said. When he responded, he didn't even bother to look at me. Hn.

"We're gonna spend a great day together. You won't be able to call me a liar after this." I said, smiling. Is this what this was about? That whole confession thing?

"Don't tell me you're only doing this because of earlier…" I pleaded.

"I can't." And why can't he…? "That would make me a _liar_now, wouldn't it?" I groaned to myself, becoming annoyed with his persistence. He seemed to have noticed, and smirked. Stupid Nagihiko.

"Okay, so where the hell are we going first, Nagi-_koi_?" I teased. He was still holding my hand, and my purse as well. He gave my hand a small squeeze, which made my heart feel light, but heavy all at once.

"Whatever you wanna do." he replied. That narrows things down. I thought for a while as he walked us over to a bench to rest. From where I was, I saw a big balloon in the air. And that's when I realized it wasn't a balloon at all.

"Let's go to that carnival!" I said pointing at the float I saw. He seemed to hesitate a little bit. But then he stared at me, eyes determined, and then nodded.

I smiled, and this time _I_ was the one to drag him around. Change is nice.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" I heard him laugh.

"Just shut up, Nagi." I retorted harshly. He couldn't help but laugh even more.

"I CAN'T!!!" And a bigger round of anger swung through me. "I can't believe your height was such a great way to get at you!" he laughed. I groaned. I was a little happy, I guess, seeing him happy, but him laughing at me still got to me.

"Well, I didn't know you had to be taller than four feet three to ride on the bumper cars!" I exclaimed. "And that measurement chart was a little off, anyways."

He looked at me, and then frowned. Then, he smiled brightly, as he always had, grabbed my hand, and walked me gently to a cotton candy stand. After whispering to the clerk for sometime, he returned with a heart-shaped pink cotton candy puff. What I want to know is—why is it pink?

"Nagihiko, what--," I asked, shushed by his finger being pressed to my lips. I smiled at me, a smile that could mean a thousand words, and worth a thousand dollars. I could ditch all my gag comics, and all of my comedy shows for that smile. It's spectacular.

"It's heart-shaped. I had it custom made for you and I." he said, winking. Custom made. How lovely.

"Um, okay…? So can I eat this already?" I continued, irritated. He nodded. Quickly, I brought the wad of puff to my face, and prepared to take a bite. Yes, I know, no one prepares to take bites of food, but it's different with this one. I didn't want to make the heart look shabby. Not after Nagihiko said it was to represent "us". Finally, I decided to bite off some of the edge, because I didn't want to chew off the heart of the heart.

I quickly leaned in to bite, but then jumped. What I saw was Nagihiko eating the cotton candy the same time as me!

"What are you doing?" I scoffed quietly, making sure no one heard. "We're not Lady and the Tramp! This is ridiculous. You're acting barbaric." Immediately, Nagihiko looked down, seeming unhappy in my choice of words. I did it again. I hurt Nagihiko.

"Um…" I added. I saw him look at me. Damn, with those puppy eyes, we _might as well_be Lady and the Tramp. "If you insist on sharing like this, just make sure we don't make lip contact, okay Nagi?" I was sure that if I used his nickname, he'd brighten up. I was right.

"Rima-chan." he said, hopefully becoming happy again. "Do you know how I feel about us kissing?" I let out an inaudible sigh. He's in his flirting mode again. Since I told Rayn to go home to KusuKusu, I have no chance against him in this round. I sighed, loud and clear this time.

"What _do_you think of us kissing, Nagi-_koi_?" I tried. Apparently, I'm not too bad at this! Just act natural, and you're the win, Rima. Just act natural, just—

"Actually, I can't really describe how tempted to kiss you I get whenever I see you lick your lips, or when you smile, or even when you talk. How about I _show_ you?" he flirted back. Why the heck is he so good at this?! And he gets tempted to kiss me… I turned my back to his face so he doesn't see my blush. I tried my best to keep quiet while I hyperventilated. Not working.

"Well, how about we just finish this cotton candy before the carnival closes?" I said, trying to change the topic. I knew he could see right through me. I'm probably redder than blood right now.

"That's too bad, Rima. I really wanted to--," he said, as I interrupted. I stuffed the puffy heart in his face and ran away. I can't take anymore of his games! He probably toys with every girl's heart, like the natural playboy he is! Some gentleman!

So I ran, probably slowly compared to everyone else, but at least I'm getting away from _him_. That crook. Out of all things, sushi, cars, money, he just had to steal my heart.

* * *

I saw her run away from me, through the pink veil of sugar covering my eyes. It sickened me. I feel so convicted. I knew I shouldn't have gone too far. I just…I don't know. I'm going to make up for this, that's for sure. **(If you haven't noticed, Nagi's POV).**

Unthinkingly, I turned around, to see a booth. A mini basketball game. At first, I really didn't want to think about basketball now. But then I looked at the prizes. Two tickets to a game, a Playstation, and…a bear. One of those gigantic Asian bears, you know? Those pandas that hold a heart saying "I love you". That was how I'm going to apologize to Rima.

I walked up to the booth owner and handed her 3 dollar. Right away, she knew what I wanted and handed me three mini basketballs.

"Alright kid, if you get all three of them in, you get a grand prize." She said, chewing her gum lazily.

Five seconds later, that lady went off to go find me a pretty bag so I can put that panda in for Rima. I just took the panda and left though. I didn't care about any plastic glittery bags. I must find Rima.

About twenty minutes later, I found her sitting against a tree, sobbing silently to herself. I hated myself for doing that to her. But I shrugged off the guilt. It wouldn't help to get angry at anyone.

I ran towards her and sat down. For a moment, I was just there, listening to her cries. Then, when she calmed down, I talked to her.

"Rima-chan…" I started. Her face was still buried in her arms. I thought I felt my heart pinch itself, but I ignored it. "Look at me, Rima! Look what I have!"

"No." I heard her muffle. I laughed.

"Ri-ma-chan!" I said, saying her name like as if I were talking to a baby. I heard her giggle. "I have something important to tell you, Rima!"

She looked up at me, slowly, her eyes all wet and puffy. Her cheeks were all wet.

"Um, how about we go get you cleaned up first, and _then_ I tell you?!" I said, quickly trying to hide the two-feet tall panda. She held my hand, then stood up.

"Just tell me now." she replied. I forced myself to liven up, making Rima smile herself. Laughter is contagious, after all.

Hesitantly, I got down on one knee. I didn't want to embarrass myself, but girls are suckers for these kinds of sweetness. I think I even saw Rima gasp.

"Rima-chan!" I exclaimed. "I've always wondered why you are so able to make me speechless. Why you can make my heart do stunts. Why you're the biggest cloud in my sky. But I've recently found out. Do you want to hear?" She nodded. I chuckled in response, but only for a split second.

"It's because you're my world, Rima." I confessed. "You're my everything. You always met—." I didn't get to finish what I was going to say, but that didn't matter. Rima hugged me, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly. I could feel a big blush coming on. It was almost too good to be true.

"I love you too, Nagi-_koi."_ She pointed at the Panda I won for her. "I'll keep it forever." Then, out of instinct, I cradled her face in my hands and stared in her honey eyes. I kissed her forehead. She gasped in surprise, I heard, but I felt a smile radiating from her. I was never so happy in my life.

"So now what? Is this panda mine now, right?" I face palmed. "Oh yeah, and I accept your feelings, Nagi."

_Thank you, panda._

* * *

**I now declare myself the Rimahiko disgrace~**

**I just cannot do fluff. I try, I try, but I can't! It's almost impossible! I'm so sorry. But I made Nagi and Rima get together now, see? SEEEE?!?!?!?!**

**LOLzer-cakes, so now just enjoy. I'm going to go work on my "Do You Remember?" Amv. Rimahiko, yesh 8D**


	14. Names

**Okay guys, I have something important to tell you. Um, well it's not really important, but still.**

**Okay shugo1obsessed suggested I go Google "How to Write Fluff", considering the fluff failure I am X3 **

**So I found out, writing in third person gives you "more flexibility". Therefore, this story is officially third storied now.**

**Yeah, that's it…**

**Day Six. You all know where :3**

A blonde girl woke up this morning, feeling like she had just caught a glimpse of heaven. A girl can never feel so relifted in her life. She had the most remarkable dream a girl could have. Well, every girl has this dream, but Rima felt as though this one were real. Every element of this dream felt real.

But then just as Rima had reopened her eyes the other way and saw _it_.

Mr. Panda.

She allowed a shrill shriek of joy to escape her lips, fully aware that someone was asleep right next to her. Or, more precise to say, _her new boyfriend._ She turned face-to-face with him on the bed, completely content that it was _him_ lying right besides her, not some other creepy person. She smiled at him while reaching out her hand to touch his.

Feeling his warmth, Rima blushed even more, which made her smile become almost unlikely. Nagihiko opened his eyes at the girl, and stared in her golden eyes, with a mesmerized look in his. It was heaven.

But after 5 minutes of silence and "heaven", Nagi spoke up, much to Rima's dismay.

"Good morning, princess."

Rima chuckled at his comment, now unafraid to open up to him. They were still holding hands, in lovey-dovey mode. The girl slowly unglued her hands from his.

"I'm going to take a shower, ne Nagi-_koi?"_ she announced playfully. As soon as Nagi heard the honorific in that tone, and saw the play on her smirk, he remembered going into Amu-Tadase mode was definitely not going to be part of their relationship.

Nagihiko stood up.

"Would you like me to accompany you, madam? A pretty lady like you shouldn't be taking showers by _yourself._"

Both of their smirks had increased in length, doubled maybe. Quickly, Rima uncontrollably flung herself over to the opposite side of the room, throwing her arms around his neck, pushing him back onto the bed. She let her lips explore his face, with the lightest, but sweetest touch. They both loved each other all too much. As soon as Rima opened her eyes, she could sense the extreme lust penetrating through Nagihiko's.

His soft kisses in return began to convert into lustful nips on her face. Rima moaned in response to his sudden action. Nagi could tell Rima was loving this. He loved that. Rima, on the other hand, was so willing for a moment like this ever since she realized she loved Nagi. She was ready.

"Nagihiko…" she moaned.

"Rima…" he said in response.

"Take me…"

He nodded and stared so warmly at Rima. She returned his glare. Slowly, he began to grip the rim of her night dress, and lifted it up, with such passion, it was almost impossible to describe the romantic tension scene portrayed. The girl had her delicate petite hands clamped around the back of Nagihiko's neck. She knew what she was going to lose. Now she was half exposed, only wanting more—

* * *

**Okay, you see? I'm trying the best I can at fluff. Don't just tell me I can't do it! At least give me some pointers! And before you go around critically judging my story, make sure you go read _yours_ first! At least my story is practical~*cough***

**So that little ecchi passage above was to tease you yucky people. Making these poor young tweenagers doing all sorts of mature stuff. Just let them act their age! Yeesh. **

**And just so you know, this story will continue to be first person. Completely Rima's POV. Just bear with me here.**

* * *

**The Way Things REALLY and APPROPRIATELY Went Down**

I just had the weirdest dream ever. I thought it was too good to be true. There was just something about how perfect that dream was to be real. I loathed that fact. I closed my eyes, allowing my mind to be sent away, which will redeem me into slumber. But then I opened my eyes again, and to my surprise, saw…

Mr. Panda.

I let a small scream of happiness escape my lips. But to my dismay, it wasn't small enough.

"What was that?! You totally woke me up, Rima!" that boy complained. I got out of bed to get the big panda he won for me. Maybe he thought it was a dream, too? Carefully, I placed that oversized stuffed panda on the bed, right next to Nagi.

"You mean you and I are--," he started. I nodded before he continued, because I already knew what he was going to say.

"Yeah, but aren't you happy?" I asked. I saw a glance of confusion surface in his eyes. I felt betrayed. But then at that moment, as in response, I saw him smile. That smile.

"I'm overjoyed, Rima." he responded, pulling me into his arms. I hugged him back. "And I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk before. It's just that I was bored is all." I wanted to kick him so hard right now. He was bored and that was why he flirted with me. I'm happy that he's not doing it to bother me, at least. But he did it because he was bored?!

"Why didn't you just watch TV like any other civilized person would do?" I tested. He gently pushed me back. I saw disparity in his eyes. And he was panting like a mutt, too. "Hello? Earth to Nagi…?"

"We had a TV and I never knew!?"

I got off the bed and walked only seven steps to a tall closet. I turned back to make sure Nagi was watching. Then I yanked open the handle of the closet, revealing a black LCD HD Plasma TV.

I turned around, once again, but I wished I didn't. He looked angry at me, yet relieved, but stupid all the same. It was one of the "rabid bull" looks.

"Um, how about we find something else to do until you get over your freakish TV obsessed looks?"

* * *

First, Nagi and I made the bed. Then, we just lied down and stared at the ceiling.

But then, finally, I remembered something. Flipping over on my side, I turned face to face with him and smiled. Hopefully, it looked teasing.

"So you want me to be your bride, eh?" I smirked at him. I saw him blush, trying to hide it with his sleeve. But then, like the Nagi we all knew, he recovered just a split second later.

"I'd think you'd make a brilliant wife." he said, flashing a smile in my direction. Now, _I_ blushed. I mean who wouldn't? "Also, our children would look really cute, if you're the mom…"

He was doing it again. Or maybe I should reconsider. Maybe it's just my mentality. Maybe he's just trying to be sweet, not a player. I should just appreciate it, not push it away. Suddenly, I remembered something that my mom had told me…

_"Rima…" my mom said while driving._

_"Yes, mama?"_

_"Nothing, I was just thinking how your name is so bland, is all."_

So that's when I realized, if Nagi and me want children, they have to be beautiful, unique names. Once I told him what I thought, he just responded like how he would respond to anything.

"Sure, Rima-chan! If it's alright with you, then it's alright with me."

And soon enough, we were jotting down all these names on a notepad Nagi found in a drawer.

* * *

"Aidou?" Nagi suggested.

"No." I replied bluntly.

"Ichiru?" What the hell? Zero's brother who made him suffer?! O_O

"No." Duh.

"Kaname?"

"OH HELL NO. YOU'D NAME OUR KID AFTER THE GUY WHO WOULDN'T LET ZERO BE WITH YUUKI. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? ZERO HAS NO FRIENDS, NO FAMILY, _BARELY_ ANY HOPE, AND HE CAN'T EVEN HAVE THE ONE HE LOVES. THAT'S A LOAD OF—"

* * *

I was seriously sweating by now. I felt so stupid for sweating. All we were doing was giving names for a baby, right? I know I want something unique, but not notorious. It has to sound graceful, and successful. And cool, too. Nagi spoke up.

"Maybe it'll be easier to decide names for a child once we determine the quantity of the lot…?"

Huh?

Translation: Tell him how many babies I want and it'll be easier to name.

Honestly, I had to think about this for a while. Maybe longer, since Nagihiko was watching me think with that impatient look in his eyes. It's not that I'm dumb or anything, but I'm seriously stressing the answer.

If we have a lot of kids, then they can take care of each other while mommy and daddy strip down dirty.

If we have a little bit of kids, then less diapers.

Both solutions seemed extremely tempting, but in the end, I just had to think of other solutions.

"How about two females?" I finally said. If the two girls get along, great. They'll leave me and poppa alone.

"Oh, but Rima, I'll be the only guy in the family then…" he said trying to kiss me. I quickly moved my hand over his mouth.

"Tell you what. We'll get two male goldfishies."

"Deal."

Then this new proposal lead to a whole new list of female names. Except this time, it was my turn to pick.

"Kasumi?"

"No."

"Haruka?" Haruka's always been a lovely name to me.

"No."

I just decided to blow up then.

"Screw you, _hunnie_." I added to lighten the mood. "You name one kid, and I'll name the other.

"Fine."

I ripped half of the page he was on, grabbed a pencil, and stomped over to the coffee table while Nagi was still lounging on the bed.

* * *

I brought the pencil up high above my head, hoping that once the pressure in my arms allows it to drop, some good ideas were going to pour out.

None did.

So I decided a new naming technique.

Magazines.

I remember once, I read this article in a magazine from America, and it had just the most lovely name ever.

_Is this it? Has Whitney Houston suffered from too much __**tequila?**_

There it was. Tequila was just perfect. It had the pretty ring to it, and it sounded foreign. I loved it. Tequila. I just love Tequila. **(I love writing that. "I love Tequila" XD)**

But then I remembered a few pages after that, I saw an even prettier name. It was Crystal…

Then again, Crystal might be too plain also.

So then I thought that maybe if I combined two names together, it'll be beautiful, like "Mary-Sue". Mary-Sue is such a gorgeous name. **(X3)**

So then in the end of the "Crystal" catastrophe, I ended up with "Crystal-_Meth_"

I learned the name "Meth" from the same magazine from which I learned "Tequila".

_Britney Spears. The Sex. And __**Meth?!**_

Meth would be a wonderful half-name for a child, since it's basically "math" with an "e". It was all too perfect. I was ready to show Nagi my names.

I smiled to myself, sounding almost evil, but not intending to. If anyone heard me right now, they would think I was crazy, with the exception of Nagi, who know pretty well I _am_ crazy.

"What's going on, Rima?" he asked.

"Nothing…Except I have the best names in the world in the palm of my hands!" I replied, holding the half-paper up, smiling widely.

"Hm, Tequila…OH MY….Meth….Yep, Rima I'd say these are the most original names I have ever heard! But honestly, I favor Tequila over Crystal-Meth…"

"Why?" I don't get it! It's perfectly beautiful name, what's the big deal? Was it because he assumed it would be too inappropriate, too simple, what could be the problem?

"Meth sounds more like a guy name, Rima. I thought you said you wanted two girls." I gave in. He liked Tequila, though. I'm glad. As soon as I saw his, list, I saw that it was….blank. How strange. "I like the name 'Corona'."

Hey, Tequila and Corona. I like that.

**

* * *

**

This chapter wasn't to offend anyone, btw. Wasn't to support anything either, so don't get ideas XD

**I heard the most beautiful song yesterday, and it totally suits Rimahiko. It's "Never Knew I Needed" by Neyo. Seriously, look it up. You're going to cry. I'm going to AMV it~**

**Okay, you know the drill!**

**Review, for the sake of Tequila and Corona!**

**Btw, Corona is a sort of beer X3**


	15. Eternal Lovers

**X3**

**'Nuff said.**

**No, actually, not enough said.**

**You guys…I need help finding some songs for a Rimahiko AMV. I've done all the ones I said I'd do in the previous chapters, but now I need more. After "Jump Then Fall", I need ideas. So request, request, request, everyone!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Rayn-hunnie because it's her Birthday! She's turning 14! :D**

**So have yourself a great B-Day, Rayn-chan!!!**

* * *

**Day Six. Noon. You All Know Where**

So now Nagi and I have names for our children. Now what do we do?

"Nagi, I'm booooored." I complained. "I'm hungry and I need a new bracelet…" It's true, since Bob sat on mine and broke it! -__-

"Well I'm just as bored, Rima." he replied. "Entertain me, princess."

I got off the bed and trudged over to our television set. As soon as I turned it on, I realized something.

Something unbearable. It was almost stupefying.

"WE HAVE AMERICAN CABLE!!!!!!!! :O"

* * *

After just 5 minutes of American cable, I saw the most horrendous thing. It was a commercial advertising something that sounded like "Corona". And then a green bottle appeared! The guy who drank it looked drunk! So that meant our daughter's would be name isn't original…

It was an alcoholic beverage.

And Tequila had it worse. She was a type of wine.

"Nagihiko, I'm scared…" I said, clutching the fabric around his chest.

"It's okay, Rima. Just turn off the damned American cable and ask for the Japanese kind."

It's almost been a week since I lived in this suite. It wasn't right. I don't care how big it is, or how pretty it is. It's really boring, and I'd rather be home.

No, I lied there. I'd rather, um, go to KISS and tell that waitress Nagi and I had babies…yeah.

I pick up the phone from the corner of the small desk near our bed and clicked on the button labeled "Front Desk". Within two rings, someone had already picked up the phone.

"Hello? How may I help you?" said a man with a strange foreign accent. Or maybe it wasn't that strange. I recognized it.

"Nagi! It's an American baka! Does this hotel infestate with Americans!?"

* * *

"Rima, go change out of your pajamas!" Nagi suddenly called to me. I stood up from the chair I was squashing with my weight and looked Nagi in the eyes on my tippie toes.

"I was so peaceful sitting in that chair. What could you possibly want that's more important than relaxing, hm!?" I challenged.

"Well, you see, yesterday when you were sleeping," Whoa! He was doing something while I was sleeping?! Not cool. Not cool at all. "I saw that this isn't only a hotel. There's a freaking gigantic resort in the back. You could say it's as big as Tokyo." I fell flat off my tiptoes. So all this time, we had to be taking a taxi downtown, when we could've just walked past the lobby and relaxed. Bullshit.

"Can you prove it?!"

"Um, Rima, I'm trying to. That's why I told you to get out of your pajamas…"

I walked away to grab my outing clothes, while simply mumbling "Oh". I can't believe it! A resort in this hotel. That I thought we were trapped in. No one had told me that we were trapped in some freakish paradise! But wait. We have no…

"Nagihiko, do we have any—" He stopped me. Obviously, he knew what I was going to say. I can tell, since he practically searched the whole hotel room before answering my question.

"No, Rima. I'm sorry." He was working that puppy dog face again. How could he think I would forgive him so easily? "I lost my wallet…"

I could feel anger linger in my veins. I wanted to punch him right now. Too bad I love him. It wouldn't help to just keep ranting about it. I have got to find another way to buy things.

"Nagihiko…" I said.

"Are you mad, Rima-koi?" Is he _trying_ to make me mad?

"No, it's just that…remember we're here on Tsukasa's account?" I brought up. He nodded eagerly. Good. "Well, that means we can make him pay for everything! We'll just say 'Put it on the bill' for everything we buy!"

He seemed to be intrigued by this idea, looking from understanding, to angry, then to approving all in a second.

"Then what the hell are we doing here? Let's go!"

* * *

Nagihiko held my hand through the lobby. I felt slightly uneasy by the second as his hands were linked with mine. But alas, here we are. I stared blankly at those double doors. Who knows what lurked behind that portal leading to a so called "Resort".

"Well?"

"I'm only waiting for you, Rima-chan."

Using all my strength and weight, I finally made those two doors split. I could see a beam of light shine through the small opening I made, and before I knew it, I was face to face with a map of this "Resort". I have to admit, it was truly magnificent. Seriously, this outing had everything from restaurants, to roller coaster parks! But honestly, there was only one thing I was looking forward to.

But there was something so irritating about that map. I wish I hadn't seen it at all. I just wish I didn't advert my gaze to that board in the first place…seriously, those two words taped over the "Outlet" label didn't have to be there in the first day…

"Rima, the Couple's Fair seems fun doesn't it? It's at that outlet at 12. I think we can make it." Nagi said with his usual smile. How can he be happy at a time like this? It sickened me to see his joy at my time of despair.

And then the yucky feeling in my chest came back. The same uncomfortable uneasiness I felt as he grasped my hand in the lobby. I don't want to become attached to it. Let's just face it Rima. If you become too attached to something you love, it'll hurt too much to part with it. And yet I knew, there's only one way to get rid of this horrid iciness in my heart.

* * *

"Nagihiko, can I talk to you? Like, in private?" I asked. He nodded.

I grabbed, no, _dragged_ his sleeve behind me to find somewhere no one could here us. In this place at about 10 people per yard, we were easily heard, and that's the last thing I want. It's got to be secret.

After what seemed to be eternities, since we had to squeeze through dozens of people, we finally found a perfect place to talk. Perfect, in terms of privacy. It took me a while to get up there but still, a tree in the park doesn't seem so lovely in the end. I still had to get this over with. Just to get the yucky feeling away.

"Nagihiko, will you hear me out?"

"Of course." he responds so cooly. "But it better be worth it, Rima. We walked an hour to get here."

Ignoring that comment, I began. And it was so easy, telling him how I felt. Starting with a simple sentence, then to an explanation. He understood. He listened. He could even be taking mental notes in his head. "Loving you is breaking me down. It's becoming my weakness." That was the only thing I had said in which he hadn't stayed silent. After listening to that little opinion of mine, he chuckled in his melodic voice while I stared at him in amusement. And then I remember the next things he said that could forever alter my life.

"Love isn't a weakness, Rima. Never. It's just a new strength you've never discovered."

Then finally, I realized why I fell in love with the boy in the first place. His way around words always made me look at life differently. I felt that he wanted me to be happy. To protect me. To shroud me in happiness. And the icky feelings were gone. As long as I was with Nagihiko, they'll never come back.

"Rima-chan." Nagi said. "Yesterday, when you had told me that you've returned my feelings for you, I was overjoyed. Never in my life had I felt more exuberant. I had always warned myself not to fall in love, for I feared it would break me one day.

When I saw you in the Royal Garden in the first time, I felt no difference compared to being with other girls around me. Being Nadeshiko, that's a pretty big number. Then you opened your mouth and I heard your angelic voice. You jerked your hair, and I realized it was so hypnotizing. I looked in your eyes and saw that if I could look in them everyday, my life would be complete. So I was astounded with your perfection.

I felt in my heart, that if I couldn't have you, my life would be fulfilled with only half of my heart. Do you know where the other half is?" he teased. I pointed at my chest.

"Here?"

"Very good, love, very good."

"Okay, whatever, can we get back into speaking our language, please?" I persisted.

This seemed really hard for Nagihiko. He stared off into the sky silently, thought I think he was actually wondering how to say things.

"I call dips on Rima forever~" Then out of nothing, he pecked me on the cheek and jumped off.

"HEY YOU! YOU DITCHED ME!" And yet, no response. Hello? Anyone? Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist.

"Boo! Did I scare you?" said that voice playfully.

"Nagihiko." I recognized. "It's a good thing you didn't actually leave. I've actually got something more to talk to you about…"

"Go ahead, princess." I snickered to myself at his comment. I always enjoyed it when he would call me his princess. Why? 'Cause the princess always has one prince. I loved feeling that I've found the one for me. It made me feel…relieved, actually.

"Um, okay. I don't really think we should be a couple…" I told him honestly. I continued, "I just don't see you and me going around in public calling ourselves a couple. Because there's always and end to a couple. When you get married, no more couple-hood. When you break up, no more couple-hood. I want what we are to last forever."

"Actually, Rima" he says. "I was sort of thinking the same thing. You wanna know what I think would be a better label for us?"

"If it's anything like what I'm thinking," I started. "Eternal lovers?"

"Rima, that's exactly it!"

He put me on his lap. I wasn't used to any of these actions. I could tell, neither was Nagihiko. He'd never fell in love before. I would've jerked out of his arms and slap him clear across the face if it weren't for the fact we're 20 feet off the ground. With a quick and easy leap, Nagi safely delivered the both of us on the ground. He tore my sundress a little, but oh well.

"Hey, Rima-chan~" he said.

"What is it, Nagi-kun?"

"You look really sexy in blue." Oh, _that's_ it.

"COME HERE YOU PERVERT! ARE YOU TRYING TO MISLEAD ME?! YOU LITTLE--"

* * *

**Twelve. Noon.**

It's that freaking couple's fair. Nagihiko, my _eternal lover_, insisted that we go to this. We stood in line to get our admission. Only three more couples before us and we were in.

Two more.

One more.

And it's our turn.

"Rima, are you nervous?" I heard him ask me.

"No way."

"Then why are your hands so sweaty?"

I looked down at my hands and saw that they were a bit damp, but I couldn't tell him I was nervous.

"Come on, Rima. Everything is fine. We're just going to a couple's fair." He made it sound so casual, as if we were going to school. But I was only worried that if Tadase and Amu were here and saw that Nagi and I are too. The thought of what they would say sicken me. But I shrugged off the feeling and walked forward, gripping Nagi's hand as if it were dear life.

"Hey you!" perched the admission lady. All too distant, but too familiar, I knew who she was. "When are you two having babies?!"

I directed my gaze over to Nagi, who just stared as if he'd just eaten cat poop.

"I-it's y-y-YOU!!!!"

"That's right, honeys, it's me! Aren't you happy?" Kill me now. This lady…Ugh.

"What are you doing here!?" Nagi demanded.

"I got fired from KISS because you guys called the cops on me, remember? So now I'm working at the circus!"

"Okay, we all know you belong in a circus, but this is a couple's event. See the other line?" I pointed to the other admission line, showing her a couple giving out ticket together. "You got to be in a couple even just to pass out tickets."

"Oh, but I _do_ have a boyfriend! He's right there, see!?"

I turned my head over to the direction in which she pointed at. And I saw…

A fat guy running. I fell fatigue, but luckily, Nagihiko caught me before I could hit the floor.

"You and Bob Gaylaroo-OH!" I felt a sharp jab from behind me.

"Could you guys hurry up!? I wanna get in already!!!" complained a few couples. Without that ex-waitress knowing, I ripped out two tickets and gave one to Nagi. We walked through the entrance, holding hands still.

Heck, I wonder if that woman noticed if I took her wallet~

* * *

"Screw you, honey. I'm not the type of person to be going to kissing booths."

"But Rima! We didn't even get our first kiss yet! They're gonna help set things up so that everything's perfect when we kiss. Please?"

I gave him a playful punch on the arm. I can't believe he's actually considering going to a kissing booth and having them set up our first kisses.

"Do you wanna have your first kiss, Nagi?" I said, with a smirk on my face. I held one of his hands with two of mine, and smiled eagerly at him. He gave me the mutual smile.

"Then come with me."

I grabbed his hand and lead him out of the couple's fair. It was so sickening in there. And how can you call that a couple's fair?! All everyone did was shop and ride ponies.

We were rushing throught the lobby by now. Nagi was acting really weird, saying things like "Rima, I think it's time I go get that condom stash…" O_O

I had to dig my nails so hard in his skin to get him to budge. With a sharp yell, I was making dust at my feet while flailing Nagihiko behind me.

* * *

"Hey, Rima-chan. Where are you taking me?"

"Wer'e already here. Open your eyes." He did so. But unfortunatley, he didn't seem very satisfied. "This was where the carnival was yesterday. It left, so now we just have this beautiful lake left. If you remember, it's where you confessed to me, Nagi-_koi_."

He sparkled up at the memory. I sat down against the tree near the river bank where I was crying just before he confessed. We became shrouded in silence, just enjoying eachother's company. But I decided to speak up.

"If I remember correctly, you said we're here to kiss, right?"

I saw him smirk. How aggrivating, seeing him smirk when I'm trying to make a moment. Undoubtfully, he closed his eyes and leaned his face closer to mine. Here we go, my first kiss…

His face was only an inch away from mine. I could feel his warm breath against my lips. I can feel his cheek rub against mine. I can feel his hair dance around me. It felt all too perfect. He leaned even closer, until I felt a soft pressure against my lips. Slowly, but gently, I felt myself kiss back. Slowly.

You can imagine it. A girl sitting under a tree with her legs spread out in from of her, looking just as if she was sitting, if it weren't for the fact that she was slightly tilting her head outward. The boy, my prince, leaning towards her, capturing her lips, the tip of his fingers treading the grass benath us. We had our first kiss under the sunset near a phosphorus river. What more could I possibly want?

**_"Love is not a weakness. It's a new found strength"_**

**_-TranquillityX_**

**_

* * *

_**

**How's that for fluff? XD**

**I worked extra hard on this for Rayn-chan's birthday!! :D**

**Well, reveiws are nice...*sparkle attack***

**btw, if you guys know where to download a RAW file for SC Party 7, that'll be great!**

**O_O**

**You guys, thanks for 1,674 hits!**


	16. Lingerie

**You all!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner . It's almost December, so I gotta get started on those Birthday Videos! And plus, I've spent most of my time watching Toradora. An excellent anime. And if you can send me a website for Toradora RAWs, then I'll love you forever.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A HIIIIIGGGGHHH T!!! Well, not that high, but if you're not familiar with the concept of lingerie, or being turned on, then get the hell out of here CX **

* * *

"Rima! Have you been cheating on me already?!" Dang. Some boyfriend HE was to have awaken me so early in the morning to accuse me of cheating. I need my God forsaken beauty sleep.

"What the hell. No. Let me sleep, damnit."

"THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE MAIL?! WHO'S BEEN SENDING YOU MAIL?!?!?!?! TELL ME!!!!" Friggen jealousy. I'm going to kill whoever invented that. Disgruntled, I trotted out of bed and snatched the letter with the attaching package, and kept on flipping it until I found a name.

"It's from my mom." Duh. Although, I won't hesitate to admit a jealous Nagi is pretty hot.

"Hehehe, sorry…Rima-chan." I thought he'd be sorry. It's the seventh day. A week. So I'm half way done with my punishment! That's too bad though. A week ago, I would have resented being in the same room as Nagihiko. Now, that's all I want. A lot can change in one week. "Rima, open it! I wanna see what's in it." Nagi persisted.

"Kami, let me read the letter first."

_Rima, _

_Mama has some very disturbing news. I need to talk to you first thing in the morning tomorrow at that little café near the meadow. I talked to your principal about your little "fieldtrip". I know all about it, honey._

_So I'll see you tomorrow at 9 AM._

_PS. I have a set of pajamas for you in that package. I don't want you to reuse your old ones. You gotta look __**hawt **__for Nagihiko, honey! And about why there's only one set… you'll find out tomorrow._

Wow. Being accused of cheating, and being told there's some bad news by my mom in the morning…

Aren't I just the luckiest person in the world?

Carefully ripping the tape from the sides of the package, I felt a soft fabric stick out. I was getting impatient so, I ripped the whole darn paper off.

A periwinkle/angel blue dress touched the floor beneath me. I liked the fabric. And the color was pretty cute, too. It looked pretty innocent, I guess.

But as soon as I held up that dress, I realized innocent was far from what it was.

"HOLY SASHIMI THIS IS LINGERIE!!!!!"

* * *

"Okay, now pose like a model." Nagihiko demanded.

"You got it." I brought up one arm to my hair, and the other to my waist. "Like this?"

"Oh my god, yes! Work it, Rima!!!" Moving around me with that camera in his hands, he positioned himself around every corner. I wondered why I even agreed to letting him take posed pictures of me in lingerie anyways.

"Rima, bend over!" Okay, he's getting WAY too out of hand!

"HELL NO!!!"

"Rima…."

"NO!!"

He swept his hand through the top of my hair. My headband fell out! Or should I say, was _knocked_ out. But I know what he was doing. He was trying to check out my ass. I'm not letting him get his way. I bended my knees so that I was unelevated to the floor, then picked it up. Even so, I saw a flash of light go off behind me.

"Rima, I saw your panties! I love you in bikini briefs! And they're blue!"

"Then why don't you just take off the dang dress and take pictures of me then?"

"But then…" He threw the camera onto the bed. "You'd be in your undies, nothing else. I'm not that dirty, Rima."

"Um, Nagihiko, I wear a bra too, ya know?" Gosh, he's so dense. I do admire him for keeping our love life fun, but it's like as if nothing between us has changed. "Even though there's nothing to hide… I'm considering getting plastic surgery there when I grow older." I saw him look sad and a little dissapointed, which made me feel sad. I don't know why I said that. It's true, I've been ashamed of my size for a while now, but I never expressed my thoughts on that to anyone.

"Actually, Rima. If I look from this angle, you're just the perfect size."

"I don't know whether to whoop your ass for that, or bang you." Wait, what did I just say!??! "Um, wait, I mean—."

"It's okay, Rima. You're beautiful to me. I wouldn't want you any other way." With every syllable, he inched closer to me. I lungs filled up like a balloon. I wanted to inhale every scent with the little moment I had. I loved how he always penetrated a fragrance of cherry blossoms. It always relaxed me.

But when he pressed his lips to mine, my balloon bursted. It flew out of my chest. But as if I'm saying that like a bad thing. I like the suspense Nagihiko carries with him. I like how he's so gentle and kind.

And soon enough, as I expected, he broke the contact.

"I just realized." he said, lips curling into a smirk. "You're wearing blue. Trying to make me go mad, heh Rima?"

* * *

**Nagi's POV, like, hours later~**

"Nagi-koi, I'm going to sleep." She said, while facing me. Curving her lips into a smile, I let the blood prosper to my cheeks. I'm not going to be afraid of blushing in front of her. No way. "Hm? Nagi? Something the matter?"

"Um, I was just thinking how I'm going to get through this night a virgin if you're insisting on looking sexy." She stuck her nose up in the air. God, I'm such a loser.

"I bet you three pictures of me in bikini briefs I can turn you on tonight." She stated. I'm not going to let her win. I'm already turned on, but knowing what Rima would do to win, even if it means checking through the night to see if I'm still under control, it's not going to happen. Calm down, Nagi. Calm down…

"If I lose, I'll cook for you for another month then."

"Deal."

I hadn't known what trouble and embarassment I've gotten myself into just by saying that one word...

* * *

It's only been five minutes in bed and I'm probably already rock solid. Rima was lying on her side making her chest kinda…_pop_, so it sorta made…a cleavage.

YES! I ADMIT IT! She turns me on just by showing off a little cleavage, and I totally fell for it. I knew I was an idiot. But if I think positively, I'm that sexy demon's idiot.

Before I knew it, blood was rushing through my nose. The nosebleed indicating a pervert, this is so embarassing. What would my mother say?!

-

Oh, God. She pressing her body against me. Oh my god. Oh. My. God. Kami please, don't let her feel it…Don't let her fee—

"Sorry, Nagi-koi." She said in a sweet voice. How diabolical. "I'm a cuddler, it's cold, and you feel good…"

She let a leg wrap around me. At this rate, I'm losing this bet for sure. And I can't believe Rima is so good at this. It's almost impossible to imagine where she learned this from.

-

"Mhm, Nagi-kun…You taste really good."

If you're thinking that she's nipping my neck, then you're right. Oh wait, she's licking my neck too….But anyways. If you thinking otherwise, you're yucky.

I couldn't move from her touch because: One, I liked it. Two, she'd think I don't like her touch and her feelings would get hurt. Three, her legs were wrapped around me.

You'd think a guy can't get horny after this…

-

Rima was completley unconcious now. I took the liberty to slip out of bed, and make one…in the bathtub.

There will be absolutley no one to turn my sensitive area into stone in the bath tub.

* * *

**Pardon me for the pervyness XD**

**I just wanted to insert some pervyness in this :3 And the next upadte will be in a few days!**

**And a new AMV, too! So look out for that!**


	17. Bedtime Story

**Chu guys, is it just me, or is Shugo Chara just getting retarded?**

**That last episode, I was expecting NAGI to say all those sweet things to Rima. He wasn't even mentioned in the episode.**

**And get this:**

**Someone told me SC Party is going to end.**

**In January, which is before Valentine's, which means, RIMAHIKO ISN'T GOING TO BE CANON?**

**I heard this from a friend, so I can't be sure, so I hope it isn't true ^^"**

**Btw, this story is going to be over soon. But this chappie here has all the Amuto explanation that you've been waiting for!**

**I switched POVs somewhere. I'm not going to write who's POV, cause it ruins the mood, so just guess, kay? And it's going to be in second story, which I now love~**

* * *

Holy sashimi.

I thought I'd slept in the bathtub yesterday, but how did I end up in the bed next to you? You were already awake, ready to kill me. Can someone please tell me why?

"Look at this" you said, pointing to a brown stain on the bed.

I thought back last night. You HAD given me a nosebleed, so that must've been what that was. Why did you misunderstand? I'm not that nasty, Rima.

"Oh, that was just—" I tried to explain. But you wouldn't let me.

"And look!" This time, you pointed to your cheek, and I was shocked this time.

"Oh no. Don't tell me, I—"

"Yeah, you did! You gave me a hickey! I can't see my mom like this!"

I stared at the red splotch I'd given you. I knew, I was going to have to do something for you… Something I would not enjoy at all.

* * *

We sat alone in silence. Your mom kept stuffing her face with rice, as I stared. You were just like your mom, eating like a pig. I held in laughter the whole night. She wasn't as abusive as you described her. I was desperate to break the tension between your mom and me. Silence wasn't really something I'd grown to like.

"Ms. Mashiro, that's—,"

"Oi, Nagi-kun! I had forgotten to ask. Did you and Rima try to escape this hotel?" As I had suspected, she knew everything about where we were, and why we were there.

"Um, when Tsukasa drove us, he blocked the windows, so that we couldn't track our was back, so Rima and I only went around the local area."

She laughed.

"You know, Tsukasa drove around in circles for an hour. You school is only three blocks away from here. Now tell me, why didn't you take a taxi?" I had no hesitation answering this one.

"Taxi drivers scare the living hell out of me. You can never pay me enough to stay in the same car as them. Never." I tried to change the topic. I had a feeling she would start asking about you and I, Rima. "So, on you letter, you said you had a reason to only sent Rima one set of clothes. May I ask why?"

She sipped her tea, leaving things silent and suspicious again.

"You guys are going home first thing tomorrow. It's been negotiated." The she paused. "Well, you are going home. Rima? I'm not so sure. **(Okay you guys, here's the big long explanation. Don't miss it)**

"Rima's dad hasn't been paying the house bill every month. Then, he got fired from his job, because he says some gay person keeps on thinking he's a woman. Her dad became very conflicted, so had to pay several visits to the therapist. His portion of money ran out, so then--,"

"Excuse me for interrupting, Mashiro-san. Portion? Are you two divorced?" Once again, no answer. But from the sad look on her face, I sense it wouldn't be a pleasant answer.

"He and I have been divorced ever since Rima got kidnapped, but insisted on living together, for her sanity." She continued. "As I was saying, I had to stay home from some days at work to tend to him, then I got fired, and had to seek relaxation at the spa. When I came home, I found out we went bankrupt. They took away everything.

"I'm currently living with my boyfriend, in that biggest house by the beach. I'm not forcing Rima to come with us, but I'm concerned for her sake."

"Mashiro-san." I said. I didn't want you to leave me, Rima-chan. I will not tell her about us, but I'm not going to even think about not trying to keep you here. "You and Rima can stay in that apartment my mom bought next door for our decoration storage. She doesn't need it anymore, so you and Rima can—," I was interrupted, by your mother's hugging. She hugged as tight as you. It was sort of creeping me out.

"OH THANK YOU, NAGI-KUN! THAT BOYFRIEND WAS SO POOR, I DON'T KNOW HOW I COULD'VE STAYED (BLAH BLAH BLAH)" I looked at her pocket at the rectangular metal sticking out. Pfft. An iPhone. Poor. My ass. She's just as sneaky as you. The resemblance is clearer than glass.

"Ms. Mashiro, is this divorce matter a secret from Rima?" She nodded. "Well, maybe if you let me play with you phone, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"What pho—OOOOOoooohhh…..Yeah. _My_ phone. Cause my boyfriend has no money to afford a phone. Hehehe….Yep….All _mine_…" She says it's hers, but I bet she stole it from her boyfriend at the last second. The first thing I did when she handed it over, was to check the name.

Totally her boyfriend's phone.

And by the looks of it, he's not poor at all. There was 17 pages worth of apps. But I only knew of one that I'd have to try.

Scrolling to the 4th page, I tapped on the square that had said "Compatibility". I quickly inserted our names in, just to check. I knew you and I were made to belong, but I'm doing this just for my amusement, Rima. I have no doubts about you.

And neither does this app. We got an 120% compatibility, Rima!

Underneath the heart was three options. Quit, go again, or print out tattoo. Where the heck would it come out anyway?! I tapped it. In half a second, a heart shaped sticker tattoo popped out from next to the charging input.

This sticker tattoo should cover up your hickey.

As I gave you mom back _her_ phone, I requested something from her.

"Can you tell me about Rima-chan?"

And sure enough, she told me everything about you. You used to take ballet until you were 6, and then your passion for hip-hop dancing grew. I smiled the whole time. I never knew you liked dance.

I knew about when you were in kindergarten, and you said you had a boyfriend. You pointed to your teacher.

But I became depressed, after I heard about who kidnapped you.

"We were expecting Rima to come home from the tutor's at 5 PM, but she never called us to pick her up. We got a call, but it was from that dratted tutor, Ivanna Suckhi Scock **(XD 100 points to anyone who gets the pun! Review if you get it, and I'll reward you!)**. She held Rima ransom to get money to bust out that stupid boyfriend of hers."

So I knew why you were kidnapped, Rima.

But don't ever say that your parents don't love you.

I think they might love you almost as much as I did.

Don't say such things.

* * *

My favorite time of the day: Midnight.

It wasn't hard to me to get through your stupid window. You never lock it, Amu-babeh.

I'm going to tell you a bedtime story today, but make sure you pay attention. It's a nonfiction.

You were shocked to see me lying beside you a few minutes later, but I saw in your eyes: You missed me.

But then you slapped me. What a great way to reunite, Amu.

I'm going to tell you…

About what you don't know about the Embryos.

Like that there are actually Embryo_s_.

"One egg can't handle all of these different types of wished." I told you. You listened eagerly, which made me delighted to see the excitement in your eyes. To you, this must've been another bedtime story. Just as I suspected. "That's why there are four of them: One for love, talent, objects, and time.

"The time one was special. I found this one in Britain, inside that clock thingy named after some dude. I asked for everyone who didn't love me to not remember me. Actually, to be precise, I said 'Don't let anyone who didn't love us remember the Tsukiyomis!'"

"But why would you do such a thing!?" she asked, obviously in rage. But then she blushed, then calmed down. "I love you like a brother. Don't get your hopes up." Hehe, like saying that's gonna do anything.

"I did it so that I could find my father easily, but then I thought I could find out who loved me. But the Time Embryo isn't going to make that person love me.

"I needed the assistance of the other Embryo, Amour Embryo, to help me. It was born just about 4 days ago, but I found it though some window." I reached into my pocket, and picked up a purple-green egg. "Take a look."

I can't believe you would hold an egg in your hands with such care. It was just an egg. Embryos are eggs, too you know.

"I've seen this design somewhere…"

"Well, oh well. I took it."

"How could you do such a disgusting thing?! You can't rely on wished to make your love come true! I know love is a dream for everyone, but you've got to _chase_ your dreams! Why? I'm sure the owner of this egg is so worried about it. You're repulsive."

I wished you've known. Don't say those things to me, when you don't understand the least of it.

_"I did it for you, Amu"_


	18. Wish

**The next chapter…will be the last. No sequel ;D**

* * *

"And _then_ what did she say?"

"She wanted to know if you would move in with her and her boyfriend…"

_Slap! _**(My onomatopoeia of a slapping sound.)**

"What the hell?" he complained. "Did you actually think I'd let you leave me, Rima!?"

I thought for a second. Nagi loves me. He wouldn't let me go that easily.

"Sorry." But I slapped him again anyway, just for my amusement.

"Hey, I got you something." He reached into his pocket, and half a second later, he showed me this heart-sticker thing that had the names "Nagi+Rima 4eva" in small white lettering in the middle. Am I tearing up? I felt my cheeks. Yep, I'm definitely crying. "It's okay Rima. I know it was so cruel of them to misspell '4eva', but that's forgivable, don't cry."

Idiot. WHat loser would cry over misspelled words?

"You're so stupid! I'm crying because I'm touched! I'm so grateful for this—Um, what the hell _is_ this?"

The sticker, or so I thought it was, had a plastic covering on the surface, which Nagi easily peeled off.

"This will cover up your hickey. I'm taking you out tonight, Rima."

Holy cow. "Out"? He means like a date?

"Um, okay…" I answered. I was being too blunt. There was something else I wanted to tell him, but I really don't know how to say it. "I l-l lo--,"

"Yes, Rima-chan? Continue?~" He's obviously teasing me.

But I realize better.

"You've never told me you loved me." I started. "When you confessed to me, you explained how you felt. I wanna hear those three words, Fujisaki Nagihiko."

Haha, speechless.

"Rima, you already know how I feel about you."

"Yeah, well, saying it is like making a commitment! I wanna make sure you'll be committed to me, and _only_ me! Just say it, Nagihiko!" Oooh. I'm snappy. *Snap*

"Hey, the sticker's getting a little wrinkled. Let's put this on that hickey and go."

* * *

"Okay, ready?"

"Yeah, just take off the freaking blindfold."

I felt some strands of hair from the back of my head being messed up. Soon enough though, my vision came back and I was amazed at what I saw in front of me.

"Oh my Kami. You did this for _us_?"

"Yep. This five star restaurant was easy to get. Asking for a private table under the stars on the balcony with an ocean view was a little bit harder." Sweatdrop. Wasn't this a little too much?

"Eh heh, Nagihiko, this is so…" I stumbled over the words I could use. "_Enchanting_. You're the best." I wrapped both of my arms around him, taking in his warmth, expressing my gratitude. It's not only because I want to show my compassion, but he insisted on buying me this blue minidress, and I'm freezing.

"Sorry, I should've bought you a jacket too, Rima." He said, as if reading my mind.

"You're too pricey. Aren't you the one saying love has no price?"

"That's 'cause it's priceless."

"Doesn't mean you have to spend a thousand bucks on me."

"I'm doing that to show you how much I adore you." He held my hand and gestured me towards the table. "Shall we?" Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush…

Fail.

"We shall."

I don't think any moment in my life could top this. Being with Nagihiko in such a beautiful surrounding is…_priceless_, as Nagihiko had said. He was the prince charming I've always wanted, but could never find. If I were to die right now, like this, I think I'd be okay with it. Dying with a happy memory is all anyone could want.

"So later, we'll go to that teen's club you wanted to go to. You told me last semester you were dying to go, right?" How did he know…? Of course, I'd already been there once, but it wasn't with someone as dazzling as Nagihiko. This time would be different.

"Yeah, that's right." I looked at him. He's always so content in whatever situation he's in. He's a big ball of sunshine and happiness. But he'll probably be my eclipse. As soon as that abandoned broken heart comes for me... "Nagihiko…Are you ever going to leave for Europe again?"

"What? After _us_? Hell no."

"But it's your future…"

"No Rima, if you ask me to pick between my love and my future, I'll tell you my love _is_ my future." Why does he have to be so darn alluring?!

Our food came.

_Om nom nom_.

Thirty minutes later, we were done with our meal, but Nagihiko wouldn't let me see the check T~T

"Rima, eat a mint."

"Why would you tell me to eat a mint?"

"'Cause I wanna kiss you, Rima."

H-A-W-T.

* * *

"Gosh the music is on low volume today." I told Nagihiko. He kept silent and walked through the doors into the familiar, colorful room.

_When did I become so obnoxious?_

_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_

O_O

Don't tell me.

"I took these songs from that playlist on your iPod, and paid the DJ to play them."

"Yeah, but!"

"But what?"

"…I fell in love with this song thinking of you, Nagi…"

Silence.

...

Freaking stupid silence. You can die in hell.

He walked me over to an empty seat. "Okay, Rima. We won't dance to this then. Explain to me how this song matches us."

I listened to the music for guidance.

_I've never been this nasty…_

"Nasty as in mean, Nagi. Don't think wrong."

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_

_Whichever one that wins the most will hit the hardest…_

"You _do_ hit pretty hard, Rima."

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that." I knew the contest part was for Amu's friendship, which was pretty stupid now that I think about it. T3T

_But baby I don't mean it…_

_I mean it. I promise._

"Mean what, Rima? Mean what?"

"I'm sorry. That's what I mean." I saw him smile so stilly at me, the kind of smile you'd give a baby after it was just born. What the hell? I'm not newborn.

"Let's go dance, Rima-chan."

Before I could give any sort of answer, he dragged me onto the dancefloor where a whole bunch of other couples were dancing. I lingered over my own steps, but since Nagihiko was a pro at this, it was nothing to worry about. For him, at least.

I felt him slip something onto my finger. It felt cold, and a little rocky.

"It's a commitment ring. Don't ever take it off."

You could probably see the heat waves coming off my cheeks.

Everything was goody-goody with Nagi and me until some couple started lip locking while they were dancing. When I turned my attention back to Nagi, he caught me by the chin and kissed me, much to my surprise and enjoyment. His lips were soft, warm, and they tasted like cherry. I bet mine still taste like mints. He's my Mr. Perfect.

_Please don't leave me._

* * *

"Um, I don't really know the way home, Nagi…" I stubbornly admitted. I didn't walk home from here last time. I took a taxi. Nagihiko told me taxi drivers are insane and insisted on walking back to the hotel. Who's the insane one?

"It's okay Rima, I know my way." He held my hand throughout the whole walk. He barely spoke to me, so he's probably thinking about something. Or maybe he's just a listener.

"Nagihiko, I love you." Bleh. Tadase impression. Nice, Rima. It still showed him how I felt about him. Consider that a thanks for tonight, Nagi. He only just squeezed my hand.

We stood at the hotel entrance for a while.

"I'm sort of going to miss it here." Nagi spoke up.

"I won't. Gaylaroo's finally going to get out of my life."

I took one step forward, making the doors open automatically. The elevator shaft was already open, so Nagi and I walked in, noticing something really odd…

When was there a Floor 50? I thought this hotel only had 44 floors.

Reluctantly, I pressed the 50th floor button. Quickly, the elevator stopped.

"Freaking elevator jacked up my hair." Nagi and I complained.

When the metal doors open, uh, they didn't open.

"OH SHIT I'M STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR WITH A BOY!!!!!"

"Rima-chan?"

"Not now, Nagi, I'm hallucinating."

"Rima, it's your mom." O_O What?!?!?!

"Mom, where are you?"

"I'm on the other side of this elevator door-thingy. I'll help you get out, honey."

My mom. In this hotel. Floor 50, which looked like some freakish dungeon. WTF IS GOING ON?!

"Mom…"

"Rima, I got kidnapped ^^'" O_O Okay, big surprise. "They didn't want me to pick you up tomorrow, so they kept me in here."

"Why didn't they want me to leave?"

"I don't know. I think he said something like 'I LOVE MONEY!! :D~'" She did a perfect imitation of a fat dude's evil laughter, I'll give her that…

"Mom, who's the one who took you?"

"….."

"MOM!!!"

"Okay, hunnie. I think….it might be Ivanna Suckhi Scock." Why would she assume that? Isn't she in jail? "I remember the familiar cry of 'You'll have the cutest babies!'"

I knew it. That waitress lady was totally my ex-tutor in disguise. Her whole friggen annoying perky voice, and her totally large ass… I should've known before.

"Rima…" Nagi whispered to me. "I only know one lady who's said that, and she's that annoying waitress…." Wow. You sure catch on fast. *sarcasm*

"And honey…" My mom continued. "I think…she might do me off for calling the cops on her."

_Do me off_…As in kill?!

"Mom, we've got to get you out of here, mom."

"Honey, I can't." Gosh…

"WHY!?"

"My pinky finger is chained to the wall."

Resisting…No yelling…At mommy…

"Nagi, maybe Mr. Panda can break the chain!" He looked at me and gave me that "Rima-You're-Retarded" face. "You know…people say weight can break a lot of things!"

"Oh my gosh, no Rima! The panda's in the hotel room!"

Oh yeah.

"Then what do you suggest we do, Einstein?!"

"I say you just let me take care of my business!" I had…no idea who said that. I turned around. Oh shit.

"When are you two having babies?"

* * *

"Amu-chan, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Sure as hell, Suu, Miki. Don't worry. It's for the best."

"Amu-chan, I thought you liked how Ikuto stole the Amouro Embryo for you-desu."

"Well he stole love, and that's a horrible thing to do. Artificial love doesn't get you anywhere."

"But Amu…"

"I know, I know, Ran. I shouldn't be talking since I'm taking the Memioro Embryo."

* * *

"Ivanna! Just leave these children alone!" my mom defended. It was no use anyways. Ivanna's armed. With a freaking tazar. All we've got is: My mom's rusty emergency pocket knife, Nagihiko's long hair of doom, and my secret power to make people cry.

My mom got out her pocketknife.

"Take this, you cock sucker! **(Get it? It has to do with her name! That pun XD)**" my mom threw the knife with all her might, but it oxidized in the air the second after my mom threw it. "How embarassing…"

"You're a meanie head! Why are you such a bad person?" Um, you can probably guess who said that…

"Because_, little girl_, I'm bigger than you!"

"…" Everyone thinks. **(XD)** "_We all know you're bigger than us…"_

That crazy lady got fed up with our silence, and pulled the trigger. AT MY MOM.

Picking up the heaviest thing around me I could find, which happened to be a treadmill, and plunged it at her. Of course, being so accurate as I am, it was a direct hit.

"OH MY LORD, YOU DID NOT JUST--," I threw a beaker at her before she could continue. I made her bleed…

And all of these things happened next, all because I threw a stupid glass cup at her head, then her thick skull broke it:

She tried to shoot me

Nagihiko threw me to the other side of the room

He took the bullet for me

"Nagihiko!!!" I screamed.

"Nagihiko!!!" My mother cried.

I immediatley ran over to his side. Everywhere was a bloody mess on him. It was as if a massacre was played on his genuine body. And it was all because I threw a glass cup at that woman's head.

"Nagihiko…Don't go. Please don't leave me…"

"Rima-chan, I lo--," He didn't continue. Because he couldn't.

* * *

"Yo, egg. Wake up. I need your God damn help." An egg the color of blue and gray rose above the girl's head. It refused to reveal it's true face, because it was an Embryo.

"What do you want, commoner?"

"Uh, yeah. I have a wish to make."

"Be straightforward! You're lagging!" The pink headed girl was resisting with every urge in her body to grab the egg and toss it on her wall.

"I wish we went back to last week, when everything was normal."

"Meh."

* * *

**I wrote this whole chapter yesterday. 30 pages in Word :O**

**But then my compter froze and I had to start over! :O**

**Which…is why it looks rushed and has so much dialogue XD**

**The Memioro Embryo in my story is the time embryo, btw.**

**Yeah…this chapter…definitley sucks.**

**That is why: Make like a Kairi and save your work every paragraph.**


	19. Finale

**Last chappie.**

**And here's some self advertising:**

**I made a new Rimahiko story! It's going to be better than this, because now that I read this again, this was total crap.**

**Okay, so here's the last installment of "What it Takes to Bond"! I'm changing it to "They've Finally Bonded" later on.**

* * *

"Rima-chan?"

Hearing the sound of Amu's voice, I jumped from the seat. What in the world would Amu be doing on Floor 50?

But no. We weren't in Floor 50. We were in the Royal Garden, much to my surprise. Mom must've driven me to school when I was sleeping.

"Amu! Where's Nagihiko!?" I suddenly remembered. I swear, if Nagihiko really died, I wouldn't know how to live with myself. I'd probably wait until everyone forgot about me, and then commit suicide.

"Nagihiko? Oh, he's right there." She answers, pointing next to me. I let out a sigh of relief, too bad Amu caught it. "Eh, Rima? Are you thinking about Nagi-kun?" I looked at Nagi and saw him blush. Aw. He's cute when he blushes…

Wait. Nagihiko was alive? We're in the Royal Garden? What next? Start of new semester papers?!

"Ohiyo, Amu-chan!" said Tadase walking in suddenly. "I've got the papers for the new semester!"

Wait a second. Don't tell me…

"Tadase, what day is it, and it what month?"

"Today's the start of them second trimester. January." As if I'd believe him that easily. Looking down at my hands, I saw that commitment ring Nagihiko gave me.

Oh my gosh. Maybe Kami does love me, and maybe they went back in time by a week and let Nagihiko live.

* * *

All day, I've been trying to approach Nagihiko. No avail. It even seems as if he's avoiding me.

During PE, I asked him to partner with me, but he partnered with Tadase instead, and I was with Amu.

During Period 5, I sent him at least a gazillion notes. He ignored them all.

After school, I called him. My mom was a little angry about me calling a boy though…

But I can't take that shit anymore.

I grabbed my shoes, and a huge stick, just in case someone tries to harass me, and left the door, ignoring all threats my dad was throwing at me.

The streets were all bizarre looking to me. I realized its what happens when the individual is desperate. I'm not going to hesitate to say I'm desperate. As much as I hate to say it, I can't move on with my life if Nagi's not in it.

If I promise to you, that I'd never love again, would you watch me stay speechless, Nagi?

"Ah? Rima-chan, what are you--,"

I shuffled my way past Nagi's mom. Really, I feel so guilty, but it's astonishing how emotionally developed I've become since Nagi's been a part of my life.

"Rima-chan?"

I won't turn around. I won't see his face. I won't look into his alluring eyes and give myself up again.

"Rima-chan, I love you…"

On second thought, I think one peek woudn't hurt.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA! I'm evil. A drabble ending.**

**So short, yes. And it's the last chappie, too! But I couldn't wait to start on Prom Jack!**

**You guys can make an alternate ending for this. See if I care XD**

**This is the way it's gonna end here. Short and sweet.**


End file.
